Le pari
by CookieKandy
Summary: Commencée lors de la Nuit des Lemons du 31 janvier 2014, sur le thème des mauvais garçons, voici celle sur le débauché./\Suigetsu est ce qu'on appelle un playboy. Alors qu'il affirme qu'il peut mettre n'importe quelle fille dans son lit en un mois, Ino le met au défi de séduire Karin, celle dont la rumeur dit qu'elle est lesbienne. Mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.


**Le débauché**

Tu dis que tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux ? répéta Kankuro.

Elles sont toutes à mes pieds, acquiesça vaniteusement Suigetsu. Pointe-moi s'en une et je la mets dans mon lit dans un mois.

Pourquoi un mois ? demanda Kiba.

Je suis peut-être un profiteur, mais je ne suis pas un salop fini. Faut les courtiser avant de les mettre dans notre lit.

C'est ça ton secret ? Tu les « courtises » ? rigola Kankuro.

Ce n'est pas un secret, rétorqua le dragueur. C'est juste l'art du Casanova ou du don Juan. Vous n'avez jamais vu les films ?

Ses deux amis secouèrent la tête en signe de négation et Suigetsu ferma les yeux en soupirant.

J'ai une idée pour ta prochaine conquête, déclara une voix dans leur dos.

Les trois garçons se retournèrent vers cette voix, découvrant une grande blonde avec qui Suigetsu avait eu une relation toxique quelques mois plus tôt, se souvient-il.

Vraiment ? se méfia le jeune homme. Pourquoi ferais-tu ça, Ino ?

Parce qu'on va y mettre une conséquence. Si tu ne la mets pas dans ton lit d'ici un mois, tu deviens mon petit-ami exclusif.

Et si je réussi ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Je serai ton esclave pour un mois.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du dragueur et il lui présenta la main pour conclure cet accord.

Et qui est ma prochaine conquête ?

Karin Uzumaki, fit Ino avec un sourire confiant.

Le sourire de Suigetsu s'effaça à l'entente de ce nom. Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi Ino était aussi confiante. Karin Uzumaki était de un coincée, de deux solitaire, de trois hyper sérieuse, de quatre toujours le nez dans ses livres et de cinq, selon les rumeurs, elle serait lesbienne.

Comment suis-je censé mettre une fille dans mon lit, quand elle joue dans le même camp que moi ?

En essayant de la faire changer de camp.

La blonde ricana en lui tournant le dos et s'éloigna d'un pas provocateur en ondulant le bassin. Il venait de se faire rouler royalement.

Je crois que tu t'es fait avoir sur ce coup-là, remarqua Kiba.

Non, tu crois ? ironisa Suigetsu.

Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de réussir. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être son copain et qui dit exclusif, veut dire fidélité. Ce qui n'avait jamais été son fort.

Oo0oO

Assis dans la bibliothèque, Suigetsu regardait sa proie en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis. L'air sérieux, sévère et coincé, ne souriant qu'aux autres filles, alors qu'elle dévisageait presque les hommes. Sauf deux ou trois. Soit les gays. Il était mal barré, car sa réputation le précédait et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il réussisse à se faire passer pour un homosexuel pour éviter un rejet catégorique d'amitié. Un mois, c'était presque impossible avec elle, mais il était déterminé pour garder sa liberté. Et dire que Karin était une bombe rousse sur laquelle tous les garçons salivaient. Qu'elle gaspillage, soupira-t-il, physiquement elle était tout à fait son genre. Mais sa personnalité, par contre, laissait à désirer.

Ne sachant toujours pas comment l'approcher, mais voyant Ino entrer dans la bibliothèque, Suigetsu se leva et se dépêcha de s'approcher du comptoir. La rousse plissa les yeux à son approche et il sut qu'il devait trouver quelque chose à dire. Et rapidement. En apercevant le livre d' _Orgueil & Préjugé _sous la main de la rousse, un signet dépassant, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Salut. Je dois choisir une pièce de Shakespeare pour un travail, mais je ne m'y connais pas vraiment. Et je me demandais…

Si j'en avais une à te proposer ? finit-elle sans aucun enthousiasme.

Ouai, sourit Suigetsu. Tu as l'air d'aimer ce genre de…

Je ne suis pas une banque de donnés. Lis les quatrièmes de couverture si tu veux te faire une idée.

Le sourire de Suigetsu fondit rapidement à son ton tout sauf avenant. D'accord, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il réussirait à la séduire pour la mettre dans son lit. Il se gratta la joue, à la recherche d'une nouvelle idée pour s'attirer sa sympathie. C'est alors que Karin fit un mouvement qui révéla un pendentif en forme de dauphin, et c'est là que l'idée lui vint.

Est-ce que tu aimes les dauphins ?

Karin releva les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés, se méfiant définitivement de lui.

Je demandais à cause de ton collier, ajouta-t-il.

Oui et alors ?

Rien. Juste que mes parents recherchent quelqu'un pour aider à l'aquarium. On vient justement de faire l'acquisition de deux dauphins. Alors deux mains supplémentaires pour nourrir tous les animaux pourraient grandement nous aider. Surtout qu'après une rapide formation, on peut nager avec certains d'entre eux.

Plus il parlait, plus Suigetsu voyait l'intérêt de Karin s'accroître. S'il pouvait l'emmener à travailler pour ses parents, il pourrait se rapprocher d'elle et réussir à la séduire. Mais la méfiance ne quittait pas son regard.

Enfin bon, je vais repartir à la recherche d'une pièce de Shakespeare pour mon travail. Si jamais le travail t'intéresse, tu n'as qu'à passer à l'aquarium.

Suigetsu préféra faire un repli stratégique. S'il insistait, Karin verrait clair dans son petit jeu. Comme dit, il prit la direction de la section théâtre de la bibliothèque. Il avait vraiment un travail à faire sur Shakespeare, sauf qu'il savait déjà quelle pièce il allait choisir, _Richard III_. Les complots, la manipulation… Que des choses intéressantes à lire. Sans compter que ça le rejoignait plutôt bien, lorsque venait le temps de se trouver une compagne pour la nuit. Et avec Karin, il aurait sûrement besoin de complots et de beaucoup de manipulations pour l'apprivoiser et l'emmener à lui faire confiance.

Il prit son temps dans le rayon, attrapant un livre pour faire semblant d'y lire la quatrième de couverture, alors que dans le fond, il mijotait sur son plan d'approche pour convaincre la rousse de travailler à l'aquarium de ses parents. Comment endormir sa méfiance et l'amener à lui faire confiance malgré sa réputation de Casanova ? Un mois c'est court, surtout si les rumeurs s'avéraient exactes. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu fréquenter quelqu'un, ni homme, ni femme. La rumeur était née du fait qu'elle détestait tous les hommes, sauf les gays. Mais rien n'était venu confirmer qu'elle préférait les femmes. Elle pouvait aussi bien aimer être seule ou encore avoir une préférence pour les hommes mûrs. Qui sait ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu désagréable avec les hommes plus âgés.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il attrapa l'édition de _Richard III_ disponible et retourna au comptoir de prêt pour l'enregistrer. Karin ne fit aucun commentaire sur son choix et elle ne lui reparla pas de sa proposition. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle allait venir postuler à l'aquarium. Sinon, il n'avait aucune chance de la mettre dans son lit avant la fin du pari.

Oo0oO

Karin avait passé toute la journée du vendredi à repenser à la proposition de ce playboy. Tout le monde savait qu'il couchait avec tout ce qui est de sexe féminin. Alors elle se méfiait de lui. Mais… Des dauphins ! Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de nager avec eux. Elle se retrouva donc devant l'aquarium de la famille Houzouki, en ce samedi matin, hésitant à entrer. Elle avait affreusement envie de voir les dauphins, mais elle ne faisait aucunement confiance à Suigetsu. Elle regardait la façade depuis plusieurs minutes, quand une femme, début quarantaine, posa une main sur son épaule.

Je suis désolée, mais l'aquarium n'ouvre pas avant midi.

Euh non, en fait… Quelqu'un m'a parlé que vous cherchiez un nouvel employé.

Ne me dites pas que Mangetsu a remis ça, soupira la dame.

En fait c'est Suigetsu.

Cette annonce sembla étonner la femme.

Depuis quand Suigetsu se mêle de l'embauche des employés, marmonna-t-elle. Vous êtes une amie de mon fils ?

Fils ? se répéta Karin. Cette femme, qui devait avoir tous justes quarante ans, était la mère de ce playboy ?

En fait, pas vraiment. Je travaille à la bibliothèque de l'université et il a vu mon collier, explique Karin en le sortant du col de son manteau.

Ah, vous aimez les dauphins. Moi aussi, sourit la mère de Suigetsu avec un air complice. Allons à l'intérieur pour discuter, il fait un froid de canard pour un mois d'octobre.

Karin la suivit en regardant autour d'elle, n'étant toujours pas sûre d'avoir bien fait de venir à l'aquarium. Et puis, ce qu'avait dit sa mère, intrigua la rousse. Suigetsu ne se mêlait jamais de l'embauche des employés ? C'était louche !

Donc je me présente. Marina Houzouki, copropriétaire de l'aquarium de Konoha et spécialiste des poissons tropicaux.

Il faut être spécialisé pour travailler ici ?

Non, mais dans la famille ça l'est. Mon mari s'est spécialisé dans les baleines, Mangetsu dans les plantes et crustacés, et Suigetsu dans les requins et il commence à étudier les dauphins.

Les requins ? répéta Karin.

Oui, c'est le seul à pouvoir nager avec eux sans avoir peur de se faire mordre. Il doit, en ce moment même, être en train de jouer avec Sharky.

Sharky ?

Il avait six ans quand il est né. Mais c'est son requin.

Suigetsu avait un requin comme animal de compagnie ? se répéta Karin, complètement abasourdie.

Bon, commençons l'entrevue.

Les questions s'enchaînèrent et Karin y répondit du mieux qu'elle put. Et malgré son manque d'expérience, Marina lui proposa de faire le tour de l'aquarium et de faire un essai d'un jour après une rapide formation.

On va commencer par les dauphins, puisque c'est pour eux que vous êtes là. Mais on n'ira pas dans l'eau aujourd'hui, seulement les nourrir et peut-être les toucher.

C'est déjà beaucoup, sourit Karin, complètement excitée par cette idée.

Sur leur trajet, elles passèrent devant le bassin des requins. Ou plutôt, du requin, puisqu'il n'y en avait qu'un. Inconsciemment, Karin s'arrêta pour regarder l'animal qui tournait en rond. Puis soudainement, quelqu'un plongea au centre du cercle formé, avant d'être percuté en plein ventre par le nez du requin. Surprise, Karin poussa une exclamation de peur, mais un rire à sa gauche la fit se retourner. Marina frappa la vitre et le plongeur arriva devant eux, poussé par le requin. La rousse écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Suigetsu, les mains accrochées de chaque côté de la tête de l'animal et un gros sourire sur le visage. Sa mère lui montra sa monte en la tapotant et une moue déçue remplaça son sourire.

Ce petit chenapan, je vous jure, soupira Marina. Il ne voit jamais le temps passer quand il s'amuse avec Sharky.

Ce n'est pas dangereux ce qu'il fait ?

Probablement, mais pas pour lui. Il s'occupe de Sharky depuis sa naissance, alors on peut le considérer comme domestiqué. Par contre, il sait qu'il ne peut pas faire ça avec n'importe quel autre requin. Nager, peut-être, mais pas se « bagarrer ». Allez viens, on n'est plus très loin des dauphins.

Karin jeta un dernier regard vers le bassin et vit Suigetsu sortir de l'eau en se hissant à la force de ses bras. En le voyant comme ça, seulement en maillot, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait autant de succès auprès des filles. Détournant les yeux, elle rejoignit Marina en courant et en secouant la tête. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle était persuadée qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur elle. Il allait sécher, se promit-elle.

La rousse riait en donnant des poissons aux dauphins, lorsque Suigetsu les rejoignit, dans une combinaison de plongée cette fois-ci. À peine entrée, il se fit frapper derrière la tête par sa mère.

Combien de fois je t'ai dit de mettre une combinaison quand tu vas dans le bassin de Sharky !

Je ne sais plus, j'ai arrêté de compter, déclara-t-il nonchalamment.

Ce qui lui valut une nouvelle claque derrière la tête.

Allez, va t'occuper de l'entraînement de Sunshine, pendant qu'on nourrit Spider.

À dans une heure, ricana Suigetsu en s'éloignant.

Karin le regarda se diriger vers le coin opposé du bassin, où il attrapa des anneaux en caoutchouc, et le sifflet entre les lèvres, il commença l'entraînement. La rousse eut un peu de mal à se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Marina, hypnotisée par les mouvements de Sunshine. Arriverait-elle à faire la même chose après une formation ?

Oo0oO

Karin revint le lendemain à dix heures pour refaire la même routine que la veille. Nourrir tous les pensionnaires de l'aquarium, excepté Sharky. Suigetsu s'en chargeait. Lundi après-midi, après son cours du matin, elle travaillait à la bibliothèque comme toujours. Marina avait semblé satisfaite du travail qu'elle avait fait durant ses deux jours, mais elle ne lui avait pas dit si elle était engagée. Au moins, elle avait pu toucher et nourrir les dauphins. C'était déjà beaucoup. Quand elle vit Suigetsu s'approcher du comptoir avec une pile de manuel, elle se retint pour lui demander si elle avait le travail. Dès qu'elle eut enregistré ses emprunts, tous sur la faune aquatique, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il reparte sans un mot. Mais au contraire, il s'appuya contre le comptoir.

Au fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander, mais… Comment t'as trouvé ton expérience à l'aquarium ?

Bien, répondit simplement Karin.

Juste bien ? insista Suigetsu avec un sourire en coin.

La rousse détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas lui avouer qu'elle espérait vraiment avoir le travail après ses deux jours à l'aquarium. Suigetsu haussa les épaules en attrapant ses livres et avant de partir il lui annonça :

On se voit samedi à huit heures pour ta formation.

Karin écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce que ça voulait dire. Elle avait l'emploi ! saute-t-elle de joie intérieurement. Elle eut même un peu de mal à se retenir pour ne pas danser et se contenta de confirmer qu'elle serait là sur un ton neutre. Mais dès qu'il fut sorti de la bibliothèque, la rousse piétina le sol d'enthousiasme et se calma presque immédiatement pour éviter que quelqu'un ne la voit et s'imagine des choses. Elle était excitée de pouvoir nager avec des dauphins, et non pas parce que Suigetsu lui avait donnée rendez-vous. Quoique ce ne fût pas un rendez-vous, c'était juste lui qui allait la former.

Oo0oO

Samedi matin, elle se rendit à nouveau à l'aquarium et fut accueillie par Marina. Celle-ci l'emmena dans les vestiaires pour qu'elle puisse laisser ses affaires et se changer avant de rejoindre Suigetsu. Celui-ci l'attendait déjà dans le bassin des dauphins, un sceau de poissons à la main.

On les nourrit, puis je te montre comment interagir avec eux, annonça-t-il.

Karin acquiesça et sa formation commença. Elle passa toute la journée à suivre Suigetsu, écoutant attentivement chacune de ses explications. Au travail, Suigetsu était très sérieux et il avait beaucoup de connaissance. Karin n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait pas le même homme devant les yeux, que celui qu'elle croisait à l'école. C'était peut-être dû à l'absence de ses amis, se dit-elle. Il n'avait plus besoin de fanfaronner pour épater qui que ce soit. Mais en fait, pas seulement.

Dès que la journée fut terminée et que Karin eut quitté l'aquarium, Suigetsu retourna voir Sharky. S'il semblait aussi sérieux ici, c'est parce que c'était toute sa vie, son rêve. Être dans l'eau avec tous ces poissons, mammifères marins ou toute autre bestiole aquatique, c'était ce qui le faisait vivre. À l'extérieur de l'aquarium, il redevenait un gars ordinaire, qui aime s'amuser avec ses amis et qui est parfois contrôlé par ses hormones. Au point d'être considéré de débauché. Mais s'il pouvait séduire Karin grâce à cette facette de sa personnalité, il allait en profiter. Une semaine était déjà passée et ce n'est pas qu'avec deux jours par semaines qu'il allait réussir à la mettre dans son lit. Les pieds dans l'eau et caressant la tête de son requin, Suigetsu réfléchissait à haute voix.

Comment devrais-je m'y prendre, Sharky ? Elle semble me voir différemment, mais pas assez pour la convaincre de coucher avec moi, soupire-t-il.

C'est donc pour ça ? demanda une voix dans son dos.

Suigetsu se retourna d'un bond vers son frère et soupira une nouvelle fois. À moitié soulagé que ce ne soit pas sa mère. Malheureusement, son frère ne le laisserait pas partir sans connaître toute l'histoire.

J'ai eu la mauvaise idée de parier sur mes capacités à mettre une fille dans mon lit, avant de savoir que ce serait Karin.

Et la question est avec qui et ce qui est en jeu, demanda indirectement Mangetsu en prenant place près de lui sans mettre les pieds dans l'eau.

Ino.

Mangetsu se frappa le front, connaissant parfaitement la blonde pour savoir ce qui était en jeu.

T'as pas fait ça ?

Je ne savais pas qu'elle allait choisir la plus difficile à séduire, se défendit Suigetsu.

Difficile à quel point ?

Elle déteste les hommes et la rumeur coure qu'elle serait aux filles.

Mangetsu se prit la tête à deux mains en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Tu vas finir enchaîner à cette folle possessive.

Donne-moi un coup de main, le supplia Suigetsu.

Si elle est vraiment gay, mon aide ne changera rien.

C'est juste une rumeur. Elle peut juste avoir vécu une mauvaise rupture.

Mangetsu soupira et regarda attentivement son petit frère.

Je vais faire de mon mieux et parler en bien de toi. Mais je ne crois pas que ça va changer grand-chose.

Ce sera toujours ça de gagner.

Moi je crois, que si tu lui montres ta vraie personnalité, celle que tu as ici à l'aquarium et en famille, elle va finir par craquer.

C'est ce que j'ai fait ces deux derniers jours.

Alors continu, déclara l'aîné en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule avant de se lever et de partir.

Suigetsu regarda son frère franchir la porte, puis se retourna une nouvelle fois vers son requin.

Toi aussi, tu vas m'aider ?

Pour toute réponse, Sharky replongea dans l'eau. Comme s'il pouvait l'aider, Karin n'avait même pas le droit d'entrer dans ce bassin. Un brin désespéré, Suigetsu se laissa tomber sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Il fallait qu'il passe plus de temps avec la rousse. Mais comment la convaincre de se voir hors de l'aquarium ? Sa mère ne cédulait les étudiants que pour la fin de semaine, alors aucune chance de la voir ailleurs qu'à l'école durant la semaine. Sauf si…

Oo0oO

Lundi midi, Karin se trouvait encore une fois derrière le comptoir de la bibliothèque, enregistrant les emprunts des étudiants. Depuis qu'elle travaillait à l'aquarium, son travail à l'école lui semblait assommant. Elle avait toujours voulu travailler dans les archives, mais aujourd'hui, elle commençait à trouver ça ennuyeux. Un peu plus tôt, elle avait remis sur les rayons, les livres retournés, dont un sur les mammifères marins. Dans son ennui, elle l'avait attrapé, enregistré à son nom et maintenant, elle le feuillerait en attendant d'être sollicité. Cette journée-là, il y avait peu de monde, alors elle combla son ennui en se renseignant pour son nouveau travail.

À cause de Suigetsu, la jeune femme ressentait le besoin de bouger. Et même de se baigner, alors qu'elle avait toujours détesté se mouiller les cheveux. Quelle ironie ! Malheureusement, les temps partiels ne travaillaient pas durant la semaine et par conséquent, elle ne pouvait pas aller à l'aquarium. Spider et Sunshine lui manquaient tellement. Elle adorait s'occuper des deux dauphins du Blue Lagune, et plus que tout, elle aimait nager avec eux. Et la présence de Suigetsu n'était pas totalement désagréable. Mais en même temps, elle voyait clair dans son jeu. Elle était sa nouvelle proie. Il avait probablement eu envie d'un peu de défi. Par contre, il faisait tout ça pour rien, car les hommes ne l'intéressaient pas pour le moment. Elle avait assez donné dans ce domaine.

Dès que sa journée à l'université fut terminée, à dix-huit heures et demie, elle se dirigea vers l'arrêt d'autobus. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en trouvant Suigetsu. Il avait finalement compris que ça prendrait du temps, s'il ne se voyait que deux jours par semaine ? Sans lui porter la moindre attention, Karin passa devant lui pour rejoindre l'abribus et vérifier l'heure du prochain. Elle avait manqué le précédent de deux minutes, constata-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, et le suivant ne passait pas avant treize bonnes minutes. En soupirant, elle se laissa tomber sur le banc et sortit son téléphone de son sac. C'est ce moment que Suigetsu choisit de l'aborder et la rousse se retint de justesse pour ne pas soupirer de lassitude.

Hey, hum. Je sais que d'habitude mes parents ne donnent pas d'heure aux étudiants, mais mon frère est malade et j'ai besoin d'aide pour nettoyer les bassins. Alors je me suis dit que peut-être tu voudrais bien rentrer ce soir. Surtout si tu peux aller nager avec Sunshine et Spider.

Karin se contenta de l'observer en silence. Son frère malade ? Vraiment ? Même si c'était vrai, il y avait plein d'autres employés plus expérimentés qu'elle qui auraient pu le remplacer, sans compter que Marina ne l'avait pas contactée pour lui demander si elle pouvait aller à l'aquarium après son cours. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Suigetsu reprit :

J'ai proposé à ma mère de venir te le demander en personne. Malheureusement, tu étais partie en cours quand je suis passée à la bibliothèque, alors j'ai fait le calcul et je suis venu ici pour t'attendre. Mais je croyais que tu arriverais pour le bus de dix-huit heures quarante-cinq.

Je devais poser une question au prof.

D'accord. Alors, est-ce que tu acceptes de remplacer mon frère ce soir ?

Karin l'observa avec méfiance. Elle avait vraiment envie d'aller nager avec Sunshine et Spider, mais elle trouvait ça louche qu'il lui demande à elle.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre de libre ?

La plupart passe déjà la journée à l'aquarium, alors le soir, ils veulent se reposer. C'est pour ça que mon frère et moi on s'en occupe. C'est le chiffre qui plaît le moins. Mais devoir le faire seul, c'est vraiment long et chiant. Et ça arrive souvent l'hiver, conclut-il en soupirant.

On est au mois d'octobre.

Le temps se rafraichit. Alors, tu acceptes de rentrer avec moi ou tu préfères retourner chez toi ? Parce que plus on attend, plus tard on va finir.

Malgré ses doutes, Karin finit par accepter et le suivre jusqu'à sa voiture, stationnée à quelques mètres de l'arrêt de bus. Alors que la conversation avait été simple durant les deux derniers jours à l'aquarium, le trajet pour s'y rendre se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Et au grand étonnement de la rousse, Suigetsu ne tenta même pas de le combler. Arrivés à destination, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur vestiaire respectif, puis ils se rejoignirent dans le premier bassin de poissons. Les seuls mots qu'ils échangèrent durant les deux prochaines heures, se limitèrent à des indications données par Suigetsu et Karin trouva ça étrange. Finalement, il n'essayait pas de la draguer comme elle l'imaginait. S'était-elle trompée sur ses intentions ? Lui avait-il proposé ce travail juste parce qu'il avait remarqué son pendentif en forme de dauphin ? Elle ne savait plus trop si elle devait se sentir soulagée ou insultée.

Oo0oO

Alors qu'ils terminaient le dernier bassin avant celui des dauphins, Suigetsu remettait en cause son idée. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle accepte de travailler ce soir, mais il avait compris son erreur dans la voiture. Elle se méfiait. Probablement à cause de sa réputation, elle avait des doutes sur ses intentions. Du coup, il n'osait plus lui parler, sauf lorsqu'il devait la diriger dans son travail. Il allait devoir parler avec son frère, dès que la rousse serait partie, et trouver un nouveau plan d'approche. Mais c'était sans compter le pouvoir des dauphins sur Karin. Le temps passa à une vitesse folle, alors qu'elle jouait dans le bassin avec Spider et Sunshine. Resté assis sur le bord de l'eau, Suigetsu la regarda en silence se faire trainer tout autour du bassin par les deux mammifères. Ses éclats de rire résonnèrent étrangement dans les oreilles du jeune homme et il n'arrivait plus à détourner les yeux de ce spectacle. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que sa mère débarque, signe qu'elle voulait fermer complètement l'aquarium.

Karin s'excusa, avouant ne pas avoir vu le temps passé, et elle s'empressa de sortir du bassin pour rejoindre le vestiaire des femmes. Marina attendit que la porte soit fermée avant de se retourner vers son fils, les poings sur les hanches. Suigetsu sut tout de suite qu'elle avait découvert leur petite combine à son frère et lui.

Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ton frère semble aller bien pour quelqu'un qui est trop malade pour travailler ?

Guérison miraculeuse ? tenta Suigetsu sans trop le croire.

Suigetsu Kyo Houzuki, gronda sa mère.

Bon d'accord. Mangetsu voulait avoir sa soirée, alors je lui ai dit que le couvrirais en demandant à Karin de le remplacer. Que veux-tu que je te dise, m'man ? On a une vie sociale en dehors de l'aquarium et on n'a pas toujours envie de passer nos soirées à nettoyer les bassins.

Sa mère haussa un sourcil, pas du tout convaincue par son plaidoyer.

Je t'aurais peut-être cru, si tu n'avais pas choisi une fille pour le remplacer. Celle que tu as proposée qui plus est, déclara Marina en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Quoi ? s'exclama Suigetsu. Ça n'a rien à voir. Je me suis juste dit qu'elle accepterait plus facilement que les autres, vu qu'elle pourrait nager avec Spider et Sunshine quand on aurait terminé. Tu sais bien que c'est l'horaire le moins convoité !

Je vais faire comme si je te croyais.

Et elle l'abandonna sur ces derniers mots. En soupirant, Suigetsu se laissa tomber dans l'eau. Sunshine vint le coller rapidement, le poussant du bout du nez. Tout en jouant avec la femelle, il déplora que sa mère soit aussi suspicieuse et observatrice. Ça allait clairement être plus dur de venir à bout de ce défi sans attirer ses foudres. Surtout qu'elle semblait bien apprécier Karin. Alors si elle quittait l'aquarium soudainement sans donner d'explication, sa mère allait deviner ce qui s'était passé et lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs.

À l'aide de deux doigts, Suigetsu émit un sifflement et Sunshine le ramena près du bord. Après une caresse sur le museau du dauphin, il sortit de l'eau et se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Il se trouvait sous le jet des douches, lorsque son frère débarqua. Le cadet lui jeta un regard noir en l'apercevant.

Je sais, j'ai merdé, s'excusa Mangetsu. Mais je ne croyais pas que m'man allait rentrer dans ma chambre.

Tu étais supposé être malade, bien sûr qu'elle allait passer te voir.

Bon d'accord, je ne pensais pas qu'elle passerait aussi tôt. Elle a, comme qui dirait, surpris Ayumi dans mon lit.

Suigetsu se frappa le front, puis il ferma le robinet. Attrapant sa serviette, il retourna près de son casier.

Sérieux ? Tu ne pouvais attendre qu'il soit vingt-deux heures avant de l'inviter ? Maintenant qu'elle a vu que j'ai contacté Karin en premier pour te remplacer, elle est suspicieuse.

Parce qu'elle te connaît bien.

Je n'avais pas besoin que m'man devine mes intentions envers Karin. Elle est déjà assez méfiante quand je lui parle, alors si en plus m'man me jette à tout moment des regards désapprobateurs, ça va pas le faire.

Désolé, soupira Mangetsu. Je vais essayer de me racheter et voir ce que je peux faire pour que Karin succombe avant la fin de ton pari.

Suigetsu termina de se rhabiller en secouant la tête. Selon les professeurs, Mangetsu était le plus brillant, mais dès qu'il y avait une fille dans les parages, il oubliait de réfléchir avant d'agir. Plus rien n'avait d'importance en dehors de sa nouvelle conquête et ça avait tendance à l'abrutir. Fermant son casier, le cadet se retourna vers son frère.

Je suis presque sûr qu'elle a déjà deviné pourquoi je lui ai proposé ce job, soupira Suigetsu.

Je trouverai bien quelque chose pour lui faire oublier ses suspicions.

Suigetsu avait quelques doutes sur les capacités de son frère à réussir. Karin était une fille brillante et méfiante. Une combinaison sexy, mais difficile d'approche. Si ça n'avait été de la limite de temps, il aurait mieux apprécié ce défi. Mais avec la menace d'être enchaîné à Ino, lui enlevait tout le plaisir qu'il avait d'habitude à draguer une fille difficile à séduire.

Oo0oO

Deux jours plus tard, Karin reçut un appel de Marina, lui demandant, si certains soirs de la semaine, elle accepterait de remplacer l'un de ses fils. Ils lui avaient fait remarquer qu'il leur arrivait à eux aussi de vouloir avoir leur soirée. Un peu prise de court, la rousse hésita un instant avant d'accepter la proposition. Avoir plus d'heure de travail à l'aquarium ? Bien sûr qu'elle acceptait ! Elle allait pouvoir nager avec Spider et Sunshine plus souvent. Seul inconvénient, la possibilité que Suigetsu tente de la séduire. Même s'il n'avait rien tenté la dernière fois, Karin n'arrivait pas à oublier ses doutes. Le fait qu'il l'ait abordé aussi soudainement, l'amenait à se méfier de lui. Il ne serait pas le premier à tenter sa chance avec elle. Et comme Mangetsu avait la même réputation avec les filles, elle se méfiait aussi de lui. Alors quand elle remplaça Suigetsu le jeudi soir, pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur son examen du lendemain, elle s'attendit à se faire draguer. Mais comme avec son cadet lundi soir, ce ne fut pas le cas. Par contre, il lui parla longuement de son frère. Louche, pensa-t-elle. Suigetsu avait-il remarqué sa méfiance et envoyé son aîné tâter le terrain avant de s'essayer ? Ils étaient rendus au bassin des dauphins, quand Karin décida de mettre les choses au clair.

Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire et c'est peine perdu.

Et qu'est-ce que j'essaie de faire selon toi ? demanda Mangetsu innocemment.

Je connais vos réputations.

Je suis en couple, annonça-t-il. Depuis trois mois. Bon, pas tout à fait, mais j'arrondie.

Et Suigetsu ? rétorqua Karin en croisant les bras.

Non, concéda Mangetsu. Mais, poursuit-il en levant un index. C'est toujours difficile pour des gars comme nous de se remettre en couple après une rupture douloureuse.

Il a déjà été en couple ? répéta la rousse, sceptique.

Comme tous les badboys qui ne veulent pas s'engager. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'une fille ne réussira pas à les ramener dans une relation sérieuse. Tu n'as qu'à demander à ma copine Ayumi.

Karin préféra ne pas répondre. Elle ne voyait pas Suigetsu s'engager dans une relation exclusive, et encore mois avec une fille comme elle. Elle était le type de fille que les gars voulaient dans leur lit, pas dans leur vie. Elle l'avait compris avec son ex et elle refusait de n'être qu'un autre nom sur une liste de conquêtes. Mangetsu dut remarquer son changement d'humeur, puisqu'il mit son espièglerie de côté pour devenir sérieux. Ce qui prit de court la rousse.

Je sais qu'il n'en a pas l'air, mais mon frère peut être sentimental. Pas romantique, mais proche de ses émotions quand même. Il a juste du mal à exprimer ses sentiments et encore plus depuis que cette Miyuki lui a brisé le cœur. Cette rupture la laissé amère et c'est pour ça qu'il enchaîne les coups d'un soir plutôt que les relations sérieuses. Ça et aussi parce que la dernière fois qu'il a donné une chance à une fille, il est tombé sur une jalouse compulsive. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parle à d'autres filles.

Pas étonnant vu sa réputation.

Même les copines de ses amis et les miennes. Et s'il y a bien quelque chose qu'on ne fait pas dans cette famille, c'est de toucher aux copines d'un frère ou d'un ami. Même les coups d'un soir. Donc si je m'intéresse à une fille, que je sors avec ou que j'ai ne serait-ce passé une nuit avec elle, jamais Suigetsu ne la draguera. Même si elle lui faisait du rende-dedans. Même chose pour moi.

Karin fut étonnée par la ferveur qu'elle percevait dans la voix de Mangetsu. Il semblait limite insulté qu'elle les croit, Suigetsu et lui, capable d'infidélité lorsqu'ils étaient en couple.

Écoutes. Mon frère m'a demandé de te parler de lui. Pourquoi ? Ça m'est égal. C'est le genre de choses qu'on fait l'un pour l'autre. Que tu veuilles lui donner une chance ou non, ça vous regarde. Mais t'arrêter à des préjugés fondés sur une réputation… Je trouve ça injuste.

Le bassin étant nettoyé Mangetsu lui souhaita une bonne fin de soirée et l'abandonna. Karin fixa la porte un long moment, encore sous le choc après la tirade du frère de Suigetsu. Ignorant ce qu'elle pouvait croire où non, la rousse préféra l'oublier et s'amuser un peu avec les dauphins avant de rentrer se coucher. La journée avait été longue et elle le serait le lendemain aussi, vu qu'elle travaillait à la bibliothèque jusqu'à vingt-deux heures et alors qu'elle avait cours à huit heures et demies. Et elle reviendrait samedi et dimanche toute la journée. Encore une chance qu'elle ne commençait qu'à midi le lundi, soupire Karin en s'agrippant à Spider.

Oo0oO

De son côté, malgré ce qu'il avait dit à sa mère, Suigetsu avait profité de son soir de congé pour sortir en boîte avec ses deux meilleurs amis et trouver une fille avec partager son lit. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il réussisse à charmer Karin avant les trois ou quatre derniers jours du pari, et s'il ne réussissait pas, il fallait qu'il en profite un peu avant d'être enchaîné à Ino. Kiba se trouvait déjà sur la piste de danse en compagnie d'une grande brune avec un serre-tête doté d'oreille de chat et Kankuro draguait la barmaid. Suigetsu finit par jeter son dévolu sur une fille aux cheveux teints avec plusieurs nuances de violet et de bleu. Après un deux heures à flirter et de danse contact, sa nouvelle proie lui dit exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre : « Chez moi ou chez toi pour une nuit sans engagement ? » En plein ce qu'il recherchait. Une baise dans défi. Il en avait déjà assez avec Karin.

En gentleman que je suis, je vais dire chez toi, comme ça tu n'auras pas à faire le trajet demain.

Alors dépêchons-nous, lui susurre-t-elle à l'école d'une voix sensuelle.

Complètement excité par la baise à venir, Suigetsu la suivit en lui caressant le bas du dos et parfois les fesses. En échange, sa future amante d'un soir tendait une main vers ses cuisses et son entrejambe. Si elle continuait, il allait la prendre devant tout le monde ou dans la première ruelle qu'ils croiseraient en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

Du calme, si tu ne veux pas que je te viole devant tout le monde, lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Je ne crois pas que ce serait du viol, rétorque-t-elle. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Une légère tendance à l'exhibitionnisme ? S'il n'avait pas peur de se faire arrêter pour indécence sur un lieu public, Suigetsu la prendrait sur le bar ou à même le sol. Il devait se calmer. Il pourrait bientôt se défouler et se vider les couilles. Le trajet jusqu'à la voiture, à deux rues du bar, fut très long. Très long. Cette fille s'arrêtait à tous les trois pas pour lui rouler une pelle. Ce n'est pas chez elle qu'il allait la sauter, mais sur la banquette arrière. Il n'arriverait jamais à se retenir, surtout si elle le branlait, voire le suçait, pendant qu'il conduisait. Et au vue de ses regards impatient, c'est clair qu'elle le ferait. Il déverrouilla ses portes à distance et lui ouvrit celle de derrière. Un sourire coquin étira les lèvres de sa conquête, signe qu'elle avait compris le message. Jetant un regard autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls, elle prit son temps pour se glisser sur la banquette. Suigetsu la suivit rapidement. La porte à peine fermée, il sentit sa future amante attraper sa ceinture pour l'ouvrir en vitesse et commencer à le masturber tout en lui suçant le cou. Bordel que c'était bon ! S'impatientant, il se tourna à moitié vers elle pour glisser sa main entre ses cuisses nues et la caresser par-dessus sa culotte.

Enfile une capote, lui ordonne-t-elle avec impatience, tout en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Suigetsu s'empressa de fouiller la pochette derrière le siège passager pour y récupérer une enveloppe contenant ses préservatifs. Plus subtile, si quelqu'un regardait vite fait. Pendant qu'il déroulait le condom sur son sexe, sa partenaire retira sa culotte, la glissa dans la pochette derrière le siège du conducteur et passa une jambe par-dessus ses cuisses.

J'espère qu'elle a une bonne suspension.

J'irai au garage demain pour la vérifier.

À peine finissait-il sa phrase, qu'elle s'empalait sur son sexe. Suigetsu rejeta la tête en arrière, l'appuyant au dossier, et attrapa les hanches de sa partenaire en grognant de plaisir. Impatient, il remua le bassin, déplaçant sa main droite pour la placer entre eux et commencer à frotter son clitoris à l'aide son pouce. Il était trop en manque pour réussir à tenir longtemps, il fallait donc qu'il la stimule le plus possible pour la faire jouir rapidement. En se retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait, Suigetsu plongeant son visage dans le cou de sa partenaire pour l'embrasser derrière l'oreille. Puisqu'on fait souvent ce qu'on veut que l'on nous fasse, il supposait que cette région était sensible chez sa conquête. Ce qui fut confirmer, quand elle accéléra son déhanchement, gémissant de plus en plus fort et provoquant un balancement de la voiture. Si quelqu'un passait, même à quelques mètres, il n'aurait pas besoin de les voir en pleine action pour deviner qu'un couple s'envoyait en l'air dans cette voiture. La seule chose qui traversa l'esprit de Suigetsu à ce moment, c'est qu'il avait hâte qu'elle jouisse. Il allait bientôt exploser.

Quand il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone, il soupira. Sérieux, qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure ? Ses amis draguaient, voire s'envoyaient en l'air eu aussi, son frère devait le couvrir. Sans compter qu'il travaillait avec Karin. À peine pensait-il à la rousse, qu'il oublia la fille qui bougeait de plus en plus vite sur lui et qui se resserrait autour de son sexe. En un clin d'œil, il se vit avec sa collègue. Et son plaisir monta en flèche, le faisant éjaculer sans qu'il n'arrive à se retenir. Suigetsu serra les dents, perturbé par la tournure de ses pensées, l'inconfort provoqué par le déhanchement de sa conquête et la sonnerie de son téléphone qui reprenait. Si ça insistait, c'est que c'était sa mère. Il retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement quand sa partenaire atteignit enfin l'orgasme.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait hâte d'en finir avec une fille. D'habitude, il voulait remettre ça une ou deux fois pour s'assurer que sa conquête plonge dans un profond sommeil avant de quitter son lit comme un voleur. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il pensait à une autre fille pendant qu'il s'envoyait en l'air. C'était un manque flagrant de respect pour sa partenaire et il avait des remords d'avoir pensé à Karin et que ça l'ait fait jouir. Ce pari commençait à jouer sur son mental. Il avait si peur de ne pas réussir à mettre la rousse dans son lit, qu'il fantasmait sur elle. Il fallait qu'il rentre rapidement pour demander à son frère comment ça c'était passé avec leur nouvelle collègue.

Ça doit être important pour continuer de t'appeler, ri-t-elle en le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Ça doit être ma mère. Elle me pense chez un ami pour étudier.

Je vais donc devoir rentrer seule ? demande-t-elle en prenant place à côté de lui.

J'ai bien peur que oui. Désolé.

Ça va. Au moins j'aurai eu le temps de prendre mon pied, termine-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

En temps normal, je t'aurais fait jouir plus d'une fois.

Vraiment dommage.

Alors qu'il retirait le condom de son sexe, sa conquête sortit de la voiture. Sans renfiler sa culotte. Quand Suigetsu la héla pour lui dire, elle lui répondit :

Garde-la en souvenir.

Bien qu'encore perturbé par la manière qu'il avait joui, Suigetsu ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa réponse. Tout à fait le genre de fille qu'il aimait le plus. Mais c'est une autre qui le hantait pour le moment. En grognant de frustration, il referma son pantalon et attrapa son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste, qui se remettait une nouvelle fois à sonner. C'était bel et bien sa mère.

Allo m'man, soupire-t-il en répondant.

Enfin tu réponds !

Désolé, mon cell était sur silencieux.

Tu rentres bientôt ?

J'allais me mettre au volant.

Avant de rentrer, peux-tu passé à l'aquarium ? J'ai oublié mon portefeuille dans mon bureau.

Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Mangetsu ?

Parce qu'il a quitté l'aquarium il y a deux heures pour aller dormir chez Ayumi.

Bon d'accord, je m'y rends tout de suite.

Suigetsu raccrocha en soupirant. D'un parce que sa mère oubliait beaucoup trop souvent quelque chose à l'aquarium, et de deux, parce que son frère était supposé lui dire comment c'était passé sa discussion avec Karin. Mais comme de raison, il était déjà au lit avec sa copine. Après avoir remis son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste, Suigetsu sortit de la voiture pour se glisser derrière le volant et conduire jusqu'à l'aquarium. Arrivée à destination, il coupa le moteur en baillant longuement. Minuit et quinze, lu-t-il sur l'horloge derrière le comptoir de la réception. Et n'avait même pas eu le temps de « bien » prendre son pied. Il avait certes joui, mais il n'avait pas eu d'orgasme. Si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas été apte à conduire avant un bon dix minutes.

Tant qu'à être à l'aquarium, Suigetsu décida de passer voir son requin après avoir récupéré le portefeuille de sa mère. Sans prendre la peine de se changer, il entra dans le bassin de Sharky, laissa ses vêtements près de la porte et s'approcha de l'eau avec seulement son boxer sur le dos. Il prit place sur le bord, les pieds dans l'eau. Le requin vint pousser sur ses jambes avec son museau. Il tendit la main pour le caresser, son esprit lui repassant les dernières minutes de sa baise, surtout les images qui lui avaient traversées la tête juste avant de jouir. Il avait imaginé un instant que c'était Karin qui se déhanchait sur lui, nue et les cheveux collés autour de son visage et de son cou par la sueur.

Avant de se retrouver avec une érection, Suigetsu secoua la tête pour retirer cette image beaucoup trop érotique pour le moment. Et alors qu'au début il voulait coucher avec elle parce qu'on l'avait mis au défi, ce soir, il se rendait compte qu'il en avait « personnellement » envie. Avant le défi, c'est à peine s'il la regardait, puisqu'il la croyait inaccessible. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient passé du temps ensemble, qu'il l'avait vu avec les dauphins, quelque chose dans le bas de son ventre s'était réveillé. Qu'il réussisse ou non avant la fin du défi, il ressentirait le besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il ne pourrait pas se retirer Karin de la tête avant de l'avoir « goûté » au moins une fois. Pas avant de lui avoir donné le meilleur orgasme de sa vie.

Oo0oO

Samedi arriva et Suigetsu eu une chance de discuter avec Karin. Du moins, il attendit la fin de la journée pour aborder un sujet plus personnel. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son frère lui ait parlé de Miyuki. Mangetsu avait omis de le lui rapporter. Ils s'occupaient de Spider et de Sunshine quand Karin lui demanda ce que Miyuki lui avait fait pour qu'il en vienne à coucher avec tout ce qui a des seins.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te parler d'elle, rétorque-t-il.

Je suis seulement curieuse. Mais si tu ne veux pas parler d'elle, je n'insisterai pas.

Suigetsu soupira en se massant le front. Ce n'était vraiment pas de ses oignons. Mais d'un autre côté, peut-être que ça pourrait jouer en sa faveur.

Elle m'a trompé, laisse-t-il finalement tomber. Avec son prof de science. Et celui d'Anglais. Avant de faire un trip à trois avec les deux quart-arrière de l'école.

Ne s'attendant probablement pas à cette explication, Karin écarquilla les yeux sous l'étonnement.

Et avant que tu ne le demandes. Oui, elle a fait tout ça. J'ai de la chance que mon frère l'ait découvert, sinon qui sait avec combien d'autres gars elle m'aurait trompé. Depuis, je l'avoue, je n'ai pas top envie de m'engager. Ça me retombe toujours dessus.

Comme avec la jalouse compulsive ?

Mangetsu t'a aussi parlé d'Ino ? s'exclame Suigetsu, étonné.

Ino ? Tu es sorti avec Ino Yamanaka ?

Tu la connais ?

Quelle fille ne connaîtrait pas la célèbre briseuse de couple ?

Pour une briseuse de coupe, elle est vachement possessive. Sortir avec elle revient à rester pris sous l'eau sans une bombonne d'air. C'est suffoquant. Et j'ai eu la stupidité d'accepter son pari, marmonne-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Un lourd silence s'installa, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit à haute voix. Après un moment, Karin osa demander :

Et il concerne en quoi, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

Suigetsu l'observa un long moment et elle comprit qu'il se demandait s'il pouvait lui dire. Par contre, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ce qu'il allait lui dire.

J'ai un mois pour coucher avec la fille qu'elle a choisi. Si je perds, je deviens son petit chien de compagnie. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je vois l'idée de redevenir son copain exclusif.

Et c'est si dur que ça de mettre cette fille dans ton lit ? Ça devrait pourtant être facile vu ta réputation.

Est-ce que ça l'est ? lui demande-t-il soudainement en se tournant vers elle.

Karin fronça les sourcils à cette réplique, ne comprenant pas sa question, ni son regard insistant.

Est-ce que j'ai réussi ? ajoute-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle mit quelques secondes avant d'enfin comprendre qu'Ino l'avait désigné, elle. Et ça expliquait pourquoi il avait soudainement commencé à lui parler. Il y a déjà trois semaines. Elle comprit donc que le pari prenait fin dans tout juste cinq jours. Et que la liberté de Suigetsu ne dépendait que d'elle. Mais elle n'avait aucun mal à deviner pourquoi Ino l'avait choisi. Leur relation remontait à loin et la blonde savait à quel point elle n'avait plus aucune confiance en les hommes. Cette manipulatrice était sûre de gagner. Du moins, ça aurait été le cas si Suigetsu n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

Et comment es-tu supposé lui prouvé que tu m'as mise dans ton lit ? demande-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Bonne question, fit Suigetsu, pensif. Ce serait facile pour moi de dire n'importe quoi, même si je n'en tirerais aucun mérite, ni satisfaction. Elle risque plutôt d'aller te demander confirmation.

Si c'est le cas, je n'aurai qu'à mentir. Sauf que ce serait trop simple, lui fit-elle remarquer. Elle sait que je la déteste, elle pourrait comprendre le manège.

Alors il faut trouver quelque chose, autre qu'une vidéo ou une photo, pour le prouver. Genre un truc distinctif. Je sais !

Ayant une soudaine idée, Suigetsu commença à retirer sa tenue de plongée. Lorsqu'elle atteignit ses hanches, Karin se détourna.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclame-t-elle.

Je te donne l'argument pour la convaincre. Même mes parents ne connaissent pas cette marque, puisque c'est mon frère qui m'a emmené à l'hôpital.

Se mordant les lèvres, Karin daigna se retourner. Cachant son sexe avec la manche de sa combinaison, Suigetsu lui montra une brûlure dans le creux de sa cuisse gauche. Elle avait une étrange forme de cœur.

Mais comment… ? commence-t-elle en rapprochant son visage.

J'ai nagé avec les méduses, sans ma combinaison, et il y en a une qui s'est faufilé dans mon short. Mon frère était en panique. Encore une chance que nos parents étaient en voyage. On a réussi à leur cacher cet incident. T'as vu comme ma mère insiste pour que je la porte.

Donc si je parle de cette brûlure à Ino, c'est sûr qu'elle va me croire ?

Je crois. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle me poserait à moi des questions sur toi.

Karin garda le silence un instant, l'observant attentivement. Suigetsu ignorait à quoi elle pensait, ni si elle allait ajouter quelque chose. Il se retourna donc pour remonter sa combinaison, nouant les manches autour de ses hanches.

Dis-lui que… j'ai pleuré à la fin.

Suigetsu s'arrêta dans son mouvement, puis se retourna vers elle. Elle avait la tête baissée et ses cheveux détacher lui cachait le visage, mais il avait très bien perçu l'amertume dans sa voix. Alors qu'il allait lui demander pourquoi il devait dire ça, il lui revint à la mémoire le commentaire de Karin à propos d'Ino. « Quelle fille ne connaîtrait pas la célèbre briseuse de couple. » Et il comprit. Karin avait été une des victimes qu'Ino avait fait en séduisant des gars en couple. Cette fille aimait le chalenge et rares étaient les célibataires qui lui en donnaient. En dehors de lui-même.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'un gars aille jusqu'à dire ce genre de détail sur sa copine à une autre fille. Il devrait avoir honte, crache-t-il.

Comme si tu ne ferais pas la même chose, réplique-t-elle avec dédain.

Je ne parle jamais des autres filles avec mes conquêtes. Et je ne donnerais jamais ce genre de détails à mes amis. Mon frère peut-être par contre.

Rassurant, soupire Karin avec sarcasme.

J'irai la voir lundi, déclare Suigetsu pour changer de sujet. Alors attends-toi à sa visite.

Sur ces mots, il récupéra les sceaux et il prit la direction de la sortie. Karin resta immobile un moment, encore étonnée par la tournure de la conversation. Elle avait révélé son plus grand secret. Elle pleurait après avoir fait l'amour. Et il semblait avoir deviné que son ex en avait ri avec Ino. C'était seulement nerveux. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à empêcher les larmes de rouler sur ses joues. Et ça aurait dû être rassurant pour ses copains, puisque ça n'arrivait que lorsqu'elle atteignait l'orgasme. Mais si elle pouvait empêcher cette garce d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, elle était prête à révéler un secret. Surtout si elle n'avait pas à passer dans le lit de Suigetsu. Lui dire était une chose, qu'il le voit une autre.

Oo0oO

Comme il l'avait dit, la blonde vint la voir, et l'expression qui se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'elle confirma les dires de Suigetsu, fut une petite victoire pour Karin.

Attends ! Toi, t'as couché avec Suigetsu ? J'ai du mal à le croire.

Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas que toi qui a le droit de s'amuser un peu. Toutes les filles disent qu'il est un bon amant.

Je suis sûre que tu dis ça parce que j'ai couché avec Sasuke quand vous sortiez ensemble, rétorque Ino.

Alors comment je saurais qu'il a une brûlure en forme de cœur au creux de la cuisse gauche ?

Ino garda le silence un instant, apparemment surprise qu'elle soit au courant. Puis elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

Exhibitionniste comme il est, il a dû te le montrer pour fanfaronner. Il le fait souvent quand il veut impressionner une fille.

Ça peut-être fonctionné, se contente-t-elle de répliquer pour clouer le bec de la blonde.

Karin ne revit pas la blonde avant le lendemain. Et à son expression, elle comprit que Suigetsu avait utilisé leur dernière carte.

Je n'en reviens pas. La gouine de l'école couche avec le playboy le plus en vue. Et dire qu'il a trouvé ça mignon que tu pleures à la fin.

Il a dit ça ? s'empourpre Karin sous la surprise.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse d'attendrir devant quelqu'un d'aussi pathétique. Je ne le pensais pas aussi… sentimental, termine-t-elle avec dégoût.

Sans laisser le temps à Karin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, la blonde tourna les talons et partit d'un pas rageur. Elle semblait autant déçue que dégoûtée par ce retournement de situation. De son côté, Karin était agréablement surprise, mais aussi mal à l'aise, par le commentaire de Suigetsu. Pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il l'avait trouvé mignonne quand elle avait « pleuré » à la fin de leur ébat ? Elle attendit d'être seule avec lui à l'aquarium pour lui demander pourquoi il avait dit ça à la blonde.

Elle aime les hommes virils, et un homme qui trouve mignon qu'une fille pleure après le sexe, ça ne l'est pas. Du coup, je suis sûr qu'elle ne va plus essayer de me mettre la main dessus.

Karin n'en revenait pas. Il avait utilisé ce qui faisait sa honte pour éloigner à jamais Ino. Ce qui la mit en colère. La voyant s'éloigner d'un pas rageur, Suigetsu lui emboîta le pas et l'arrêta en lui agrippant le bras pour la retourner vers lui.

Quoi ? C'est toi qui m'as dit de lui dire ça.

Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait que tu dises que tu avais trouvé ça mignon. De toute façon, quel gars trouverait ça mignon ?

Bon d'accord, ça doit être troublant quand on ne s'y attend pas, mais de là à en avoir honte… Ino a commencé à se moquer de toi, disant qu'un certain Sasuke s'en plaignait souvent auprès d'elle. Du coup, j'ai dit ça autant pour m'en débarrasser que pour te défendre.

Cette révélation laissa Karin sans voix. Il l'avait défendu devant Ino ? Pourquoi ? Ils travaillaient ensemble, et ils s'entendaient bien, ça elle ne pouvait le nier. Mais de là à la défendre devant une fille avec qui il avait couché, alors que ce n'était pas son cas à elle… Gênée par ses paroles, elle se libéra de sa poigne et attrapa l'un des sceaux de poissons et elle se dirigea vers le bord du bassin. Après avoir sifflé, Spider et Sunshine s'approchèrent d'elle, la gueule grande ouverte. Suigetsu la regarda faire sans bouger, le second sceau à la main. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle prenne mal son « anecdote ». Il ignorait pourquoi elle pleurait après s'être envoyée en l'air, mais il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser ou la mettre en colère. À la différence de ce Sasuke, jamais il ne serait aller se moquer de cette situation devant une autre fille. Il ne pourrait pas dire si oui ou non il aurait trouvé ça mignon s'ils l'avaient fait. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas réagi comme son ex.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le silence la majorité du temps. Les deux ne savaient plus où se mettre. Karin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que Suigetsu n'avait plus besoin d'elle, et maintenant qu'elle savait pour le défi, elle était encore plus mal à l'aise. D'autant plus que maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin de la mettre dans son lit. Et à son grand étonnement, elle en était presque déçue. Au final, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'essayer. Et s'il avait eu l'intention de le faire, c'était seulement parce qu'Ino l'avait mis au défi. Elle ne devait même pas l'intéresser au fond. Et avec son secret qu'elle lui avait révélé, il n'y avait plus aucune chance qu'il « s'essaye ». Pas qu'elle ait envie de coucher avec lui, mais son orgueil en prenait un coup.

Et elle n'était pas la seule pour qui la fin du défi soit difficile. Suigetsu ne comprenait pas pourquoi. En fait oui il le savait, mais il se le refusait. Il n'était plus obligé de coucher avec Karin, il n'était pas enchaîné à Ino, il était libre de sauter qui il voulait… Malheureusement, il arrivait de plus en plus souvent que la rousse apparaisse dans ses pensées quand il s'envoyait en l'air. Et il trouvait ça insultant pour ces filles, elles méritaient au moins d'être le centre de l'univers durant ce moment intense. Alors il décida d'être direct avec Karin et de lui demander de coucher avec lui, et ainsi pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Pendant presque un mois, il avait échafaudé divers plans pour la mettre dans son lit, et maintenant qu'il n'était plus obligé, ça devenait une obsession. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas goûté à son corps, il ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur les autres qu'il ramenait dans son lit. Mais il savait que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile, puisque Karin ne faisait pas confiance aux hommes. Il attendit qu'ils soient rentrés à l'aquarium pour la soirée avant de se lancer.

Je dois te demander quelque chose, commence-t-il. Tu peux me dire non, me frapper ou tout ce que tu veux, mais il faut que je te le demande.

Karin s'arrêta dans sa tâche et l'observa, les yeux plissés de méfiance, mais aussi avec une lueur intriguée.

Est-ce que tu voudrais coucher avec moi ?

Il vit les yeux de la rousse s'écarquiller sous la surprise. Elle ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là.

Et pourquoi ?

J'ai imaginé toutes sortes de scénario pour réussir ce défi, mais comme on l'a terminé sans aller jusque-là, ça m'obsède. Et ce n'est pas sain pour ma tête ou pour mon mini-moi.

Mini-moi ? ricane-t-elle.

Tous les hommes donnent un nom à leur queue. Mais je ne le révèle pas à tout le monde.

Si tu le dis. Mais pourquoi je le ferais ? Il y a une file de filles qui n'attendent que ça.

Justement ! J'ai promis quelque chose à ma queue et finalement elle ne l'a pas eu. Du coup, elle me punit et m'empêche de combler toutes ces filles.

Ce commentaire fit rire Karin, au point qu'elle se plie en deux en se tenant les côtes. Suigetsu se demandait s'il devait se sentir insulté ou bien rire avec elle, parce qu'en effet, sa phrase avait quelque chose de drôle.

Donc c'est un oui ? tente-t-il.

N'importe quoi ! s'exclame-t-elle en arrêtant de rire. Je ne vais pas te laisser me sauter comme un lapin et rajouter sur ton tableau de chasse.

Petit un. Je ne saute pas les filles comme un lapin, je leur offre la meilleure baise de leur vie. Et elles en redemandent toujours. Petit deux. Mon tableau de chasse est la preuve que je sais me servir de tout ce que le bon Dieu m'a donné à la naissance pour faire jouir les filles. De ma langue à ma queue, en passant par mes mains. Petit trois. Ça restera entre nous, puisque de toute façon, tout le monde croit qu'on a déjà couché ensemble. Pourquoi se l'interdire ?

Karin ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'observer avec un air désespéré sur le visage. Puis sans ouvrir la bouche, elle tourna les talons pour poursuivre leur tâche. Il aurait au moins essayé, soupire-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas. Après ce râteau, Suigetsu laissa les choses se poursuivre sans refaire d'avance à sa collègue. Il n'était pas du genre à forcer une fille à coucher avec lui. Il insistait seulement lorsqu'il voyait que la fille faisait la difficile juste pour ne pas paraître facile. Et avec Karin, il avait joué la carte de l'honnêteté, mais il n'avait vu aucune envie caché dans son regard. Alors aussi bien abandonner, même si elle continuait à gâcher ses parties de jambe en l'air en s'incrustant involontairement dans ses pensées au mauvais moment.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que la rousse avait un véritable don pour cacher ses émotions. Et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait été flattée de savoir qu'il la désirait et encore plus quand il avait avoué que ça l'empêchait de bien faire son « travail » au lit. Par contre, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de coucher avec lui. Bon d'accord, envie, peut-être. Elle n'avait pas eu de sexe avec un homme depuis si longtemps, que ce serait mentir de dire qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'envoyer en l'air. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était Suigetsu. Qui sait qu'elle genre de maladie il se trimbalait après avoir couché avec toutes ses filles. Elle faisait donc comme si de rien n'était quand elle était seule avec lui. Mais même s'il ne lui faisait plus aucune avance, il ne s'empêchait pas de faire des commentaires salaces, qui la faisait mouiller. Ce qui devenait de plus en plus gênant. Elle était heureuse de devoir plonger dans l'eau régulièrement, ça effaçait les preuves au fur et à mesure. Mais alors qu'ils se retrouvaient coincés à l'aquarium à cause d'une grosse tempête de neige, ça devint difficile de résister.

Suigetsu l'emmena dans le bureau de ses parents, là où il y avait un grand canapé et une couverture pour ce genre de cas d'urgence. Malheureusement, ils étaient deux. Ils allaient donc devoir se coller. Si la génératrice permettait aux installations de rester en marche pour les animaux, ce n'était pas le cas pour le bureau et les vestiaires. Donc du coup, il ne faisait pas trop chaud et ils allaient devoir se coller sous cette épaisse couverture. Par chance, le canapé s'ouvrait, donc Karin n'avait pas besoin de s'allonger « sur » son collègue. Même si au bout d'un moment ce fut inévitable pour se réchauffer. Pour éloigner la gêne, ils discutaient de divers sujets inoffensifs. Mais étant allongée contre Suigetsu, la rousse finit par sentir quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse.

Est-ce que t'es…

C'est une lampe de poche, la coupe Suigetsu, mal à l'aise.

Et les batteries sont mortes ? poursuit-elle, sarcastique.

Exactement.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux, où Suigetsu lui tourna le dos. Même si elle ne discernait rien dans le noir, elle fixait son dos en se mordant les lèvres. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait envie d'elle, elle l'avait rejeté même si au fond elle le désirait, et là il avait une érection en étant juste collé l'un à l'autre tous habillés.

Est-ce que tu as… une capote sur toit ? laisse-t-elle finalement tomber en soupirant.

Elle sentit Suigetsu se tendre, avant de se retourner d'un coup vers elle.

Pardon. Une quoi ?

Fais pas celui qui a mal entendu. On se gèle et tu es… déjà prêt.

Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec moi ?

Je n'ai jamais dit non, rétorque Karin. Je n'ai seulement rien dit.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle se demanda un instant s'il en avait toujours envie.

Et si je n'en ai pas ? finit-il par demander.

J'espère que tu sais vraiment utiliser ta langue, parce que je ne fais pas de pipe sans rien obtenir en retour.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit, avant que la lourde couverture disparaisse à ses pieds.

Retire le bas et je vais te faire regretter de ne pas avoir cédé plus tôt, lui réplique-il d'une voix grave et suave.

Karin fut heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage, parce qu'il s'enflamma en une seconde quand elle sentit ses mains se poser sur ses hanches. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire cette proposition ? Elle souleva le bassin pour aider Suigetsu à faire passer son pantalon et sa culotte, se mordant les lèvres quand il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses jambes en les écartant. Elle se demanda encore une fois pourquoi elle avait fait cette proposition. Les lèvres de son camarade effleurèrent la peau intérieure de ses cuisses, jusqu'à atteindre sa hanche. Il la taquina un moment en faisant des allers-retours entre son nombril et son clitoris sans jamais s'y arrêter directement. Karin se demandait ce qu'il attendait pour le happer avec sa bouche et lui montrer ce qu'elle avait manqué en le repoussant la dernière fois.

Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demande-t-elle en perdant patience.

Que tu me supplies, répond Suigetsu sans s'éloigner de son ventre.

Sa réponse lui donna juste le goût de le repousser et de remettre son pantalon, mais Suigetsu lui attrapa les poignets et l'empêcha de bouger. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester, il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne. Chose impressionnante, vu qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas voir leurs mains à dix centimètres de leur visage. C'était un miracle qu'il l'ait eu du premier coup.

T'inquiète, je vais tellement te faire crier que tu vas en perdre la voix, lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

Karin préféra garder le silence et attendre de voir s'il allait pouvoir tenir sa promesse. Le début fut long et gênant. Suigetsu tenta plusieurs choses avec sa bouche, changeant de technique au bout de quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit cri de surprise ne lui échappe. Elle plaqua ses mains sur le matelas de chaque côté de ses hanches, alors que son camarade amplifiait sa dernière méthode. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qui lui faisait perdre la tête et il s'acharna avec beaucoup de plaisir. Karin devinait son sourire qui s'étira en l'entendant gémir. Et la vibration que provoquaient ses grognements sur son clitoris lui donnait des frissons particulièrement délicieux.

S'abandonnant au plaisir qu'il lui donnait, elle commença à remuer les hanches et Suigetsu y répondit en insérant un doigt en elle. Il le remua un instant, cherchant clairement le point le plus sensible, et dès que se fut fait, il ajouta un second doigt pour mettre plus de pression. Elle devait bien lui accorder ça, il savait utiliser sa langue et ses doigts pour donner du plaisir à une fille. Sans qu'elle ne cri à en perdre la voix, ce serait mentir de dire qu'il ne lui faisait pas prendre son pied. Karin éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, elle s'agrippa au dossier du canapé au-dessus de sa tête en cambrant le dos. Elle y était presque. Elle allait jouir. Quand ce fut le cas, elle poussa un cri aigu, alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Et elle avait honte.

Un peu essoufflé, Suigetsu prit son temps pour se rallonger à côté de la rousse. Et malgré la noirceur, il percevait les sanglots dans la respiration de Karin. Si elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle pleurait chaque fois qu'elle s'était envoyée en l'air, il se serrait inquiéter de lui avoir fait mal. Du coup, il tendit une main pour lui essuyer les joues.

Arrête, c'est déjà assez humiliant ! le repousse-t-elle.

Si je n'étais pas déjà au courant, j'avoue que je n'aurais pas su comment réagir. Mais là, il n'y a rien d'humiliant. Et en plus, je ne vois rien, alors…

Karin lui donna une claque sur le ventre, ce qui fit tressauter sa queue.

Au lieu de me frapper, ça ne te dirait pas d'utiliser ta main pour me branler ? Si je me souviens bien, j'avais le droit à une pipe si je savais me servir de ma langue. Mais je ne suis pas difficile, juste ta main fera aussi l'affaire.

Ce fut un ricanement étouffé qui lui répondit. Au moins elle en oubliait sa gêne pendant un instant. Il attrapa une de ses mains pour la poser sur sa douloureuse érection. Karin eut un hoquet de surprise et voulu retirer sa main, mais Suigetsu l'en empêcha.

Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à quelque chose de plus petit ? ricane-t-il.

C'est comme ça que tu les fais toutes tomber ? Tu leur montres ta grosse queue ?

Non, je fais la même chose qu'avec toi. Je leur montre que je sais comment me servir de ma langue. À la seule différence que je le fais dans leur bouche.

Un rire nerveux secoua Karin, alors qu'elle acceptait d'entourer son membre avec ses doigts et de le comprimer. Suigetsu tenta de retenir le grognement qui montait dans sa gorge. Malheureusement, il fantasmait sur la rousse depuis trop longtemps pour que la moindre caresse ne lui fasse pas perdre la tête. Et quand elle commença à le masser de haut en bas, il se laissa retomber sur le dos en retenant sa respiration. Bordel que c'était bon ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une fille le branlait, et encore moins le suçait, mais il y avait quelque chose ce soir qui rendait ça encore plus jouissif. Et Karin n'utilisait même pas sa bouche ! Mais elle avait des mains très douces et des ongles courts qui ne lui graffignaient pas la queue. Il se mit à haleter de plus en plus fort, alors qu'elle accélérait le mouvement de sa main.

Bordel ! Je vais venir, gémit-il.

Alors qu'il s'en allait éjaculer sur la main de Karin, il sentit son membre être happé par sa bouche et son sperme être avalé par celle-ci. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond qu'il ne discernait pas dans la noirceur, il chercha son souffle, desserrant sa prise sur le drap qui couvrait le matelas. Son corps trembla encore un peu, quand elle donna de petits coups de langue pour le nettoyer de son sperme.

J'espère que tu te sens mieux maintenant, fit-elle, un brin essoufflée.

Beaucoup mieux, soupire-t-il avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Comment ça se fait qu'un coureur dans ton genre n'avait pas de capote sur lui ?

J'en ai dans mon coffre à gant, mais je n'en mets dans mes poches que si je suis sûr de conclure. Or, tu avais été assez clair sur le fait que ça n'arriverait pas.

Karin poussa un soupir en se laissant retomber à côté de lui. Même sans la grosse couverture, aucun d'eux n'avait froid après leurs gâteries.

Je ne suis pas rassasiée, marmonne-t-elle après un moment.

Tu ne vas quand même pas me demander de sortir dans cette tempête pour récupérer ma boîte de condom ? réplique-t-il en ricanant.

Devrais-je ? gronde Karin d'une voix grave et excitée.

Si tu es ouverte à la sodomie, peut-être que…

Même pas en rêve ! Si tu n'as pas de capote, tu n'as pas non plus de lubrifiant.

Si je dois sortir dehors, tu vas devoir venir avec moi.

Et le faire sur la banquette arrière ?

Ce ne serait pas une première. Loin de là.

Suigetsu remit son pantalon en place et se leva pour attraper son téléphone. Il activa l'application flash light et surpris Karin alors qu'elle renfilait le bas. Elle plaça sa main devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière aveuglante.

Désolé, fit-il en la dirigeant vers le sol. Alors on continue dans ma voiture ou on remet ça à une autre fois ?

T'es mieux d'avoir des capotes dans ton char, sinon je te castre de m'avoir fait sortir à cette température.

Une boîte neuve à part de ça, assure-t-il.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres en remarquant l'étincelle lubrique dans son regard à cette précision. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il était justement allé s'en acheter une boîte neuve avant de venir travailler, parce que son frère lui avait pris les deux dernières qu'il lui restait.

Tu remercieras mon frère, sinon il m'en serait resté juste deux et je ne serais pas allé m'en racheter.

Petit un, je ne risque pas d'aller le remercier. Petit deux, cette nuit doit rester entre nous.

Suigetsu s'en doutait un peu. Même si au fond, il ne faisait que réaliser ce qu'il avait déjà dit à Ino pour gagner son pari. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit de toute façon. Il comptait bien en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Karin pour qu'elle vienne le supplier plus tard de remettre ça. Il avait pris son pied à la faire jouir et il avait perdu la tête quand elle l'avait soulagé ensuite.

Ils se dépêchèrent vers l'entrée de l'aquarium en enfilant leur manteau et leurs bottes, puis se dépêchèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Suigetsu. Ils se glissèrent sur les sièges avant et il démarra le moteur pour réchauffer un peu l'habitacle avant de commencer. Pour voir si son camarade avait dit vrai, Karin ouvrit le coffre à gant et en sortit une boîte de condom même pas ouverte. Malgré le froid, elle retira son manteau et le jeta à l'arrière, puis laissa tomber au sol ses bottes. Suigetsu la regarda faire sans rien dire, appréciant le spectacle. Ses mamelons pointaient sous son gilet à cause du froid qui les entourait, mais ne l'empêcha pas de retirer son pantalon et de l'abandonner sur le tableau de bord. Quand elle se retourna vers lui, il se décida enfin à l'imiter.

Il jeta son manteau à l'arrière, recula son siège au maximum et l'inclina de quelques degrés. Pendant qu'il descendait son pantalon et sortait son membre réveillé, Karin ouvrit la boîte et y piocha un préservatif. Alors qu'elle le sortait de son emballage, il prit le temps de se masser la queue pour la faire durcir. Et le froid, au grand étonnement de la rousse, sembla l'aider dans cette tâche. Suigetsu la laissa dérouler la protection sur son érection, puis il l'aida à se placer au-dessus de lui. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux de l'excitation, mais aussi une certaine nervosité, quand elle s'empala sur son membre. Ils poussèrent tous les deux un soupir de satisfaction.

Les mains sur ses hanches, il la regarda se déhancher doucement sur lui. Elle s'agrippait à ses épaules, haletant déjà de plaisir. Karin comprenait mieux pourquoi les filles se bousculaient pour coucher avec lui. En plus de faire un cunni démentiel, la taille de sa queue donnait tant de sensation qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire grand-chose pour l'emmener à l'orgasme. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi étroite avec ses ex. Elle avait aussi été plus souvent déçue que comblée, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. C'était peut-être aussi dû à son précédent orgasme, qu'elle l'atteignit trop rapidement à son goût.

Karin enfonça ses doigts dans les épaules de Suigetsu en se tendant d'un coup. Les yeux fermés, elle tenta de retenir les larmes qui montaient. Pour lui éviter un autre moment gênant, il l'obligea à cacher son visage au creux de son cou et il lui frotta le dos.

Dès que tu te calmes, tu m'aides à terminer.

Un soubresaut hilare secoua les épaules de la rousse. Elle était tellement reconnaissante envers lui de ne pas la rabaisser et de faire comme si c'était normal.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois venue aussi vite, soupire-t-elle en se redressant.

Mieux vaut toi que moi, réplique-t-il. Comme ça je peux te donner un autre orgasme sans même avoir à changer de capote.

Ce commentaire prétentieux lui valut une tape sur l'épaule, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. À la place, il tendit le bras vers le siège passager et le fit reculer.

Et si tu prenais place à côté, baissais le siège et me laissais faire, ajoute-t-il.

Ça fait très macho, déclare-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

À moins que tu préfères recommencer à te déhancher sur moi.

En riant, elle s'exécuta et il s'allongea sur elle dès que le dossier fut complètement couché. Les pieds appuyés aussi loin qu'il le pouvait et les genoux contre le siège, il s'enfonça dans sa partenaire.

Oh seigneur, c'est froid ! s'exclame Karin quand il la pénètre.

Je ne suis même pas resté deux minutes à l'air libre.

Vu la température extérieure et « l'humidité » du condom, ce n'est pas si étonnant.

Humidité ? se répète-t-il en souriant. Il est vrai qu'il avait glissé en elle sans la moindre résistance. S'accrochant au siège, Suigetsu se démenait pour garder un rythme vif et puissant sans écraser sa partenaire de tout son poids. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait sur les sièges avant, à l'exception de quelques pipes ou branlettes. Cette position était nouvelle, donc il cherchait encore comment si prendre sans lui faire mal. Par contre, au vue de la force qu'elle mettait dans ses doigts qui s'agrippaient à ses fesses et ses gémissements, elle prenait son pied autant que lui.

Plus fort, gémit Karin.

Comme ça ? demande-t-il en s'exécutant.

Encore ! s'exclame-t-elle en montant dans les aigus.

Suigetsu tenta de répondre à ses moindres caprices, qu'elle encourageait à chaque fois en criant plus fort. Sa main se plaqua sur la vitre embuée par leurs ébats, alors que lui-même s'agrippait à la poignée de la porte. Et les grincements de sa voiture annonçaient une visite au garage pour ses suspensions. Mais le cri aigu de Karin en valait la chandelle, se dit-il alors qu'il se vidait dans le condom en grognant comme un animal. C'était définitivement l'une de ses meilleures baises à vie. Et il lui fut impossible de ne pas se laisser retomber comme une masse sur la rousse. Elle l'avait complètement vidé.

D'accord, fit Karin au bout d'un moment, essoufflée. Je te l'accorde, j'aurais dû dire oui plus tôt.

Son aveu déclencha un fou rire chez Suigetsu, ce qui fit tressauter son membre qui se trouvait toujours en elle.

Ok ! s'exclame-t-elle en le repoussant. Maintenant retourne sur ton siège et rhabille-toi pour qu'on puisse retourner à l'intérieur.

Est-ce que je ramène la boîte avec moi ? demande-t-il en s'exécutant, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Ce qui lui valut ladite boîte en pleine face. Dès qu'ils eurent remis leurs vêtements, et surtout leur manteau, Suigetsu arrêta la voiture, attrapa la boîte et ils prirent la direction du bureau pour retourner se coucher. Et remettre ça une troisième fois dans une position plus confortable.

Oo0oO

Ce fut une odeur de croissant chaud qui les réveilla tous les deux et ils furent soulagés d'avoir renfilé leurs vêtements avant de s'endormir. Ça aurait été gênant si Marina les avait surpris à poil, collés et sous la même couverture. Au moins là, ils pouvaient faire comme s'ils n'avaient fait que dormir l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer mutuellement, et rien d'autre. Elle leur proposa de prendre une journée de congé, puisqu'il n'y aurait probablement personne à l'aquarium aujourd'hui. S'il s'était arrêté de neiger, les routes étaient encore dangereuses par endroit. Suigetsu proposa à Karin de la raccompagner, pour lui éviter d'attendre le bus, qui serait à coup sûr en retard avec les rues qui n'étaient pas encore toutes déblayées. Par contre, le fait est que de se rasseoir à l'avant de la voiture où ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air en pleine tempête, faisait remonter les souvenirs de la veille. De délicieux souvenirs qui réveillèrent quelqu'un dans le pantalon de Suigetsu.

Tu vis seule ? demande-t-il quand il s'arrête devant la maison de la rousse.

Oui. Pourquoi ? se méfie-t-elle.

La boîte est loin d'être vide, dit-il en sortant ladite boîte de son manteau.

Karin le fixa un long moment, le visage de marbre, au point que Suigetsu se demanda si elle n'allait pas le gifler. Ou encore lui faire croire qu'il avait rêvé leurs ébats.

Et pourquoi je voudrais remettre ça ?

Parce que j'ai une grosse queue.

Mais encore, fit-elle avec un début de sourire.

Que je sais l'utiliser en plus de mes doigts et de ma langue.

Hum, bon point, concède-t-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Mais mon vibromasseur n'a rien à t'envier.

Oh, ça c'est dur ! s'offense-t-il faussement. Mais ce n'est jamais aussi bon qu'avec un partenaire en chair et en os.

Il passa une main derrière la nuque de la rousse et la massa doucement.

Et moi ça ne me dérange pas que les larmes coulent sans que tu puisses les contrôler, ajoute-t-il.

Bonne journée, Suigetsu, le repousse-t-elle.

Reprenant son sérieux, Suigetsu l'empêcha de sortir et l'obligea à le regarder.

Je n'ai pas dit ça pour te blesser ou te mettre mal à l'aise, lui assure-t-il.

Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas toi qui a à vivre avec ça.

J'ai bien vu qu'au fond tu aimes le sexe, mais tu t'en prives parce qu'un ou plusieurs abrutis se sont moqués de toi. Sauf que moi, puisque tu m'en avais parlé avant, et que je ne me moque jamais de ce genre de chose, je peux t'offrir autant de sexe que tu veux sans que tu n'aies peur d'être jugée.

Depuis quand tu remets le couvert avec une de tes conquêtes ?

Ça m'arrive. Quand la fille veut autant que moi s'amuser sans s'engager, ajoute-t-il après un temps d'arrêt. Et si ça peut te rassurer, c'est toi qui a les pleins pouvoirs. Tu choisies où et quand, et je rapplique.

Karin resta silencieuse un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre. Du moins, c'est ce qu'espérait Suigetsu. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de filles qui l'avaient suffisamment marqué pour avoir envie d'entretenir une relation, même purement sexuelle. Il y avait quelque chose chez la rousse qui l'attirait comme un aimant.

T'en penses quoi ? insiste-t-il,

Ça fini toujours mal ces histoires-là.

Oh _come on_ ! Tu sais qu'on pourrait se faire beaucoup de fun ensemble. Encore plus que cette nuit. Je suis très ouvert aux nouvelles expériences. Ce qui est plus difficile avec une parfaite inconnue.

La rousse le regarda avec un sourire moqueur, réfléchissant clairement aux possibilités qui s'offraient à elle grâce à lui.

Et si je disais que j'ai envie d'inverser les rôles et de te prendre avec un gode attacher à une ceinture ? réplique-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Suigetsu leva les yeux au plafond, un doigt sur les lèvres, réfléchissant à cette idée. Quand il disait qu'il était ouvert aux nouvelles expériences, ce n'était pas du pipeau. Si une fille lui demandait de l'aider à réaliser un fantasme, tel que d'accepter d'être attaché au lit avec des menottes, il la laissait faire. Il n'avait jamais été personnellement sodomisé, mais il l'avait déjà fait à des filles qui y avaient pris beaucoup de plaisir.

Si c'est toi qui l'achètes et que tu prends le temps de me préparer avant, je te laisserai faire.

Karin ouvrit la bouche, complètement prise de court par son collègue. Il était sérieux ou il disait ça juste pour la convaincre d'entreprendre une liaison purement basée sur le sexe ?

Si tu crois que c'est du bluff, achètes-le et appelle-moi. J'aime aider les filles à réaliser tous leurs fantasmes.

Sérieusement ?

Plus que sérieux. D'autant plus qu'un gars m'a dit avoir eu le meilleur orgasme de sa vie quand il l'a essayé. Bon, lui c'était durant un trip à trois avec sa copine, mais ça revient au même. Je serais même prêt à m'asseoir dessus et tout faire tout seul en échange d'une vraie pipe.

T'es complètement barge, tu sais ça ?

Ça veut dire oui ? sourit-il avec un haussement de sourcils explicite.

Ce qui fit rire la rousse, puis elle lui fit signe de la suivre. Son sourire s'élargit et il s'empressa de sortir de la voiture pour la rejoindre. Il lui mit une main aux fesses pendant qu'elle déverrouillait la porte, se prenant un coup de hanche avant qu'elle ne l'invite à entrer. Bottes sur le tapis et manteaux sur une chaise, Karin le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre et le poussa sur le lit. Elle prit son temps pour se déshabiller sous le regard appréciateur de Suigetsu. Après avoir attrapé un condom dans la boîte, il la jeta sur les oreillers sans lâcher la rousse du regard. Lui jetant son soutien-gorge, puis sa culotte au visage, Karin se mordit la lèvre avec envie. Elle avait beau avoir fait l'indifférente, c'était difficile de dire non après y avoir goûté.

Elle contourna le lit et vint prendre place à la tête de lit, déposant la boîte de préservatif sur la table de chevet, Suigetsu se leva, et après lui avoir lancé le condom qu'il avait à la main, il retira ses vêtements et les laissa tomber sur ceux de la rousse. Son membre ne faisait que se réveiller en contemplant son corps nu. Ses seins avaient une taille parfaite, probablement bonnet C. Juste parfaite. Des jambes fines, mais juste assez rembourrées aux cuisses pour donner quelque chose à empoigner. Comme ses fesses d'ailleurs, se dit-il en repensant à leur ébat dans le bureau de sa mère. Il avait aimé les agripper pendant qu'elle se déhanchait sur lui.

Il commença à bander, quand Karin écarta les jambes d'impatience et commença à se caresser. Dieu seul sait à quel point il avait aimé avoir sa tête entre elles, à se délecter de sa cyprine. Se dépêchant de retirer ses bas, il monta sur le lit à quatre pattes, posa ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches et arrêta son visage juste au-dessus de son intimité. Il pouvait bien prendre le temps de la remercier d'accepter cette liaison en lui offrant un autre cunnilingus. Il s'en lécha les lèvres d'envie, au sens littéral comme au sens figuré.

Karin dut comprendre ce qu'il avait dans la tête, car elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les agrippa et l'obligea à plonger vers son sexe. Il prit directement son clitoris entre ses lèvres et il le suça avec force, déclenchant un gémissement puissant, qu'elle ne tenta même pas de cacher. Elle s'en fichait bien que ses voisins puissent l'entendre. Il n'y avait pas de mineur à traumatiser, alors elle ne s'en était jamais privée lorsqu'elle sortait son vibrateur. Quand elle fut sur le point de jouir, elle lâcha les cheveux de Suigetsu et les plaqua au mur juste au-dessus de sa tête. Par chance, celui-ci donnait sur l'extérieur.

Ne t'arrête surtout pas !

Aucune chance, sourit Suigetsu en bougeant plus vite ses deux doigts en elle. Ses cris d'extase étaient une véritable musique à ses oreilles.

Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon… Ah !

Ralentissant ses mouvements, Suigetsu s'enorgueillît de la puissance de son cri. C'était très valorisant. Karin se laissa retomber contre ses oreillers, un sourire béat sur le visage et les joues mouillées par les larmes. Cette fois-ci, elle ne le cacha pas, reprenant seulement sa respiration en gardant les yeux fermés. Suigetsu en profita pour la regarder. Étrangement, lui, il trouvait ça excitant. Il se mit à genoux entre ses cuisses et tendit les mains vers son visage. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais elle ne le repoussa pas. Pas devant le regard de braise qu'il posait sur elle. Il se pencha, et de la langue, il récupéra ses larmes avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

Finalement, ce n'est pas mignon. C'est carrément sexy, confit-il d'une voix grave.

Arrête de te moquer de moi.

Je suis très sérieux. Est-ce que ça arrive tout le temps ou bien seulement quand tu prends ton pied ? ose-t-il demander.

Chaque fois que j'ai un orgasme, avoue-t-elle.

Alors c'est encore mieux, sourit Suigetsu. Même quand tu es seule ?

Karin le renversa sur le matelas et monta sur lui, les mains appuyées sur son torse. Durant le cunni de Suigetsu, elle avait échappé le condom quelque part sur le lit. Ou par terre, puisqu'elle ne le trouvait plus. Elle s'étira vers la table de chevet pour récupérer la boîte et en récupérer un autre. Les fesses relevées de façon provocante, Suigetsu ne put s'empêcher de les lui claquer. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, auquel il se contenta de répondre par un sourire charmeur.

Tu as vraiment de très belles fesses, se justifie Suigetsu.

Enfile ça rapidement et arrête de faire le guignol, réplique-t-elle.

Oh ! Une femme autoritaire au lit. J'aime ça, chuchote-t-il comme si c'était un secret.

Et moi j'aimerais que tu te taises et que tu te grouilles à mettre ta grosse queue dans ma chatte.

Autoritaire et vulgaire à souhait.

À peine finissait-il de le dire qu'il la retourna sur le lit, face contre le matelas. Karin se laissa faire, le temps qu'il enfile le condom, puis elle souleva le bassin pour le frotter contre l'érection de Suigetsu. Ce dernier poussa un grognement de plaisir en agrippant une fesse avec chaque main et les pétrit avec force.

Continue et je pourrais peut-être me tromper d'entrer, la menace-t-il gentiment.

Et tu crois me faire peur avec cette menace ? réplique Karin avec un sourire moqueur. T'es loin d'être le seul gars à aimer pratiquer la sodomie.

Le sous-entendu de cette remarque laissa Suigetsu sans voix. Et très excité. Il l'avait senti dès le moment où elle s'était dévêtue dans sa voiture la veille. Karin aimait le sexe et semblait aussi ouverte d'esprit et crue que lui. Et en toute honnêteté, il adorait ça. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, ce n'est pas entre ses fesses rebondies qu'il s'enfonça. Par contre, ses hanches les frappèrent avec force et Karin devait mettre tout son poids dans ses bras pour éviter que sa tête ne se cogne contre le mur. Il était brutal, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle eut même un puissant orgasme qui la laissa pantelante. Suigetsu roula sur le côté, la respiration difficile et ses abdos en feu. Il avait tout donné et il était lessivé. Au point qu'il s'endormit sans avoir retiré le condom souillé. Et ce fut la même chose pour Karin, qui oublia de s'habiller. Une chance qu'elle laissait toujours le chauffage à vingt-cinq degré Celsius, ainsi il faisait juste assez chaud dans sa chambre pour ne pas avoir froid en restant complètement nu sur la couverture.

Oo0oO

Suigetsu se laissa retomber sur le matelas en respirant fort après l'effort qu'il avait déployé. En un mois, il avait vu plus souvent le lit de Karin que le sien, et chaque fois il remerciait le ciel qu'elle ait accepté cette relation. Il avait vu juste, elle aimait le sexe et probablement autant que lui. Leur conversation texto était à quatre-vingt-dix-sept pourcent à caractère sexuel. Une fois, elle l'avait même fait bander durant un cours. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se calmer après le pavé très explicite qu'elle lui avait envoyé. À sa gauche, Karin se redressa lentement, la respiration aussi sifflante que lui.

Je crois que je commence à faire de l'asthme.

Sa remarque fit rire Suigetsu.

Faudrait que je prenne une douche avant de rentrer, mais je ne sens plus le bas de mon corps.

La rousse se laissa retomber sur le matelas et roula vers lui pour poser sa tête sur son torse.

Ta famille va finir par se douter de quelque chose, laisse-t-elle tomber.

Mon frère s'en doute déjà. Il n'arrête pas de me faire des sous-entendus pas si subtils que ça. D'autant plus qu'il m'a dit que des filles sont allées le voir pour savoir si je voyais quelqu'un.

Alors tu n'as pas cédé une seule fois à leurs avances ?

Comment je pourrais ? Tu n'arrêtes pas d'épuiser Dicky chaque fois qu'on se voit.

T'inquiètes, sourit Karin. Dicky laisse toujours Kitty dans le coma après chacune de ses visites.

Dicky et Kitty étaient les noms qu'ils avaient respectivement donné à leur sexe et qui étaient de très bons codes secrets quand ils voulaient parler sans être compris. « Dicky se languit de Kitty. » « Kitty attend avec impatience la visite de Dicky. » « Dicky demande l'hospitalité à Kitty. » Pas étonnant que Mangetsu se doute de quelque chose. Dicky = Dick = Pénis. Kitty = Chatte = Vagin. Ils n'avaient pas cherché très loin.

Sauf qu'elle sort du coma toujours trop vite, lui réplique-t-il.

Comme si tu n'aimais pas ça, ricane Karin en se levant.

Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Suigetsu se dépêcha vers la salle de bain. Il avait promis à sa mère qu'il serait là pour le souper d'anniversaire de sa grand-mère. Mais il avait reçu un texto très sexy de Karin et il avait rappliqué. Même ses amis commençaient à se douter qu'il voyait une fille en cachette. Il passait beaucoup trop de temps sur son téléphone à envoyer des messages. Et il savait qu'il n'avait aucun talent au poker et il était persuadé que ses amis pouvaient deviner juste en le regardant, quand il échangeait des messages érotiques avec une fille. Sauf que pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler avec qui que ce soit. Même pas avec Mangetsu. Il avait l'impression que s'il en parlait, ça gâcherait ce qu'il y avait entre Karin et lui. Et il avait fini par y tenir bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Par contre, il avait beaucoup de mal à savoir si c'était purement sexuel ou s'il avait fini par développer des sentiments plus fors envers elle.

Karin prit son temps pour s'habiller en écoutant couler l'eau de la douche. Quand elle avait cédé à la proposition de Suigetsu, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ça durerait aussi longtemps. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il se lasserait d'elle au bout de quelques jours. Mais au final, il rappliquait chaque fois qu'elle lui disait qu'elle avait envie de sexe. Il répondait à ses provocations sexuelles en lui renvoyant des messages encore plus salaces. Il lui arrivait de mouiller au point d'avoir peur de se lever de sa chaise et qu'une marque ne la trahisse sur ses fesses. Et savoir qu'il n'avait accepté les avances des autres filles, lui faisait plaisir et la rassurait en même temps. Par contre, elle ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix. Parce que ça reviendrait à dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, et ça, elle se le refusait. Rien de bien n'en sortirait, s'ils faisaient évoluer leur relation. À coup sûr, l'un d'eux allait en souffrir et elle était persuadée que ce serait elle.

Suigetsu la sortit de ses pensées en revenant dans la chambre pour récupérer ses vêtements abandonnés au pied du lit. Avant de partir, il s'approcha pour lui donner un baiser langoureux, comme il le faisait de plus en plus souvent, et elle y répondit avec plaisir. Et elle le provoqua en même temps, parce qu'elle aimait l'idée qu'il parte avec un début d'excitation qu'il se trimballerait durant tout le temps de ce souper avant de pouvoir se soulager.

Continue et je pourrais revenir te le faire regretter toute la nuit, grogne-t-il en mettant fin au baiser.

Des promesses. Des promesses, le nargue-t-elle en sortant la langue.

Tu le sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses, lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille. Mon anus s'en souvient lui.

À ce rappel, un sourire étira les lèvres de la rousse. Elle n'avait jamais réellement fantasmé sur le fait de prendre un homme avec un gode, mais elle avait voulu voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller. Et effectivement, il l'avait laissé faire. Du coup, elle avait accepté qu'il enfile à son tour la ceinture pour la prendre par les deux trous à la fois. Chose qu'elle lui demandait parfois de refaire, tant elle avait aimé la double pénétration.

Alors je ferais mieux de me coucher nue et de laisser la porte de derrière débarrée, réplique-t-elle sur le même ton.

Elle laissa un doigt glisser de son torse jusqu'à sa ceinture pour le provoquer. Ils avaient beau s'être mutuellement épuisés, c'est comme s'ils n'étaient jamais rassasiés. Suigetsu lui attrapa les poignets et la fit reculer jusqu'au lit, où il la fit tomber. Ses genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches, il releva ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et se pencha sur ses lèvres.

Insère Pierrot avant de te coucher, comme ça le voisin de Kitty sera prêt pour la visite de Dicky.

Il lui mordilla le lobe de son oreille avant de l'abandonner pour retourner chez lui. Karin serra les cuisses, l'image des dires de son amant en tête. Pierrot était le nom qu'elle avait donné à son plug anal, tout comme son gode s'appelait Gary et son vibromasseur Arnaud. Et comme elle l'avait dit à Suigetsu quand il lui avait posé la question, il n'y avait pas de raison spéciale pour ces noms. C'était seulement les premiers qui lui avaient traversés l'esprit.

Devant attendre au moins quatre ou cinq heures avant que Suigetsu ne revienne tenir sa promesse, Karin se dépêcha d'aller faire couler un bon bain chaud plein de mousse. La chaleur détendrait ses muscles endoloris après le bon deux heures de baise enfiévrée qu'ils avaient eu, tout comme elle serait à son aise pour soulager la démangeaison qu'il avait provoqué avant de partir. Ça lui arrivait moins souvent qu'il y a un mois, mais ils aimaient trop se provoquer l'un l'autre pour ne plus avoir se masturber chacun de leur côté quand venait le temps de se séparer. Le corps complètement immergé par les bulles à l'exception de sa tête et de ses genoux, elle écarta les cuisses et glissa sa main sur son sexe impatient. Elle imagina avec délice tout ce que Suigetsu pourrait lui faire subir plus tard. Et Dieu seul sait ce qui lui traversait l'esprit parfois. En imaginant qu'il avait la tête entre ses cuisses, Karin appuya ses talons sur les rebords du bain, tout comme sa main libre. Elle était sur le point de jouir, quand la sonnerie de son téléphone la ramena sur terre. En grommelant des injures, elle foudroya le mur qui donnait sur sa chambre et retira sa main. Et voilà, elle ne serait plus capable d'avoir cet orgasme. La musique s'arrêta, et en soupirant, elle vida l'eau de la baignoire et sortit.

Enroulée dans une serviette, Karin alla récupérer son cellulaire sur sa table de nuit. En voyant le nom de sa mère, elle jura de plus belle. Elle avait le don de la déranger au mauvais moment. Ce qui était aussi le cas avec celle de Suigetsu. Lui, il avait l'habitude de l'ignorer, même si elle recommençait jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne décrocher. Ça l'avait autant gênée qu'excitée, chaque fois que c'était arrivée. Après avoir rappelé sa mère pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait, elle s'allongea sur son lit et commença à taper un autre message pour son amant.

« Pas croyable ! Ma mère m'a dérangé pendant que je prenais mon bain. La sonnerie m'a complètement refroidi. Et là je me sens complètement frustrée. »

Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant qu'il ne lui réponde, et sa réponse la fit rire.

« Est-ce que tu essaies de me mettre dans l'embarras devant toute ma famille ? Maintenant j'ai une image de toi en train de te caresser dans ton bain. »

« Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour réussir à t'attendre. »

La réponse fut longue à venir et elle se dit qu'il devait être en train de se chercher un endroit plus tranquille pour le faire.

« Pour commencer : T'es où ? Dans quelle position ? Et dans quelle tenue ? »

« Allongée dans mon lit, seulement enroulée dans une serviette. »

« Bordel ! »

Cette courte réponse la fit sourire, car c'était le signe qu'il était vraiment excité.

« Commence par lubrifier Pierrot et enfile-le tout de suite. Et interdiction de le retirer avant mon arrivée. »

Karin déposa son téléphone à côté d'elle et tendit la main vers sa table de chevet. Elle sortit ce dont elle avait besoin et fit exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« Et ensuite ? »

« Tu prends Arnaud et tu t'imagines que c'est moi. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais me dépêcher de me soulager. »

Se mordant la lèvre, Karin attrapa son vibrateur et le frotta doucement sur son clitoris. Et elle eut une idée folle. Elle n'avait jamais accepté de faire des photos coquines, et ce bien avant Suigetsu, mais tout d'un coup cette idée l'excitait. Surtout qu'elle savait qu'elle le mettrait mal à l'aise durant son souper de famille. Elle activa la vidéo avec son téléphone et sans prendre son visage, elle dirigea l'objectif entre ses jambes. Après quelques minutes, elle jouit avec force. Elle se dépêcha d'arrêter l'enregistrement et attendit d'avoir repris son souffle avant de l'envoyer à Suigetsu avec le message : « À supprimer après visionnement, sinon je te tue. » Le message envoyé, elle laissa tomber son cellulaire sur la table de chevet, retira Arnaud pour l'essuyer et le ranger, puis elle roula sur le ventre pour dormir un peu avant l'arrivée de son amant. Elle avait comme l'impression qu'il allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs après cette vidéo. Mais ça l'avait vraiment excité de le faire.

Oo0oO

Suigetsu était de retour à la table, où la conversation s'éternisait, quand il reçut la vidéo. Et le message qui l'accompagnait l'empêcha de l'ouvrir tout de suite. Mais il en avait diablement envie. Karin disait toujours que c'était trop dangereux les photos et les vidéos coquines. Et d'un côté, elle n'avait pas tort. Mais ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de faire qu'une seule fois. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de s'éclipser une nouvelle fois sans attirer l'attention sur lui, et cette-ci, il s'enferma dans sa chambre à double tour.

Trente minutes après, il s'excusait auprès de sa famille, déclarant qu'un ami avait des problèmes et qu'il était le seul qui pouvait l'aider. Au regard que ses parents posaient sur lui, il sut qu'ils ne le croyaient pas, et que son frère semblait avoir deviné où il s'en allait. Il n'allait pas juste en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Karin, il allait faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus s'asseoir pour les prochaines semaines. Avant de supprimer la vidéo, il l'avait regardé pas loin de trois fois juste pour être sûr que ces images resteraient gravées à vie dans sa mémoire. Il se retint pour ne pas faire d'excès de vitesse et se demanda ce que ça serait, si tout comme Ayumi avec Mangetsu, il sortait avec Karin et qu'elle venait manger avec sa famille. Est-ce qu'elle lui ferait des coups bas pareils durant le repas ? Serait-elle du genre à lui faire du pied sous la table ou à glisser sa main dans son pantalon pour le branler sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? Bordel ! Cette simple idée le faisait déjà bander. Vivement qu'il arrive chez Karin.

Comme elle l'avait dit, la porte de derrière n'était pas verrouillée. Il jeta son manteau sur une chaise, abandonna ses souliers sur le tapis et tourna le verrou avant de se rendre dans la chambre. Et la vision que la rousse lui offrait était délicieuse. Allongée nue sur le ventre, il avait un angle de vue parfaite sur ses fesses. Et sur le bout de silicone qui en dépassait. Elle avait bien gardé Pierrot comme il le lui avait demandé. Il retira en vitesse ses vêtements, les laissant tomber juste devant la porte avant de la rejoindre sur le lit. Il monta sur le matelas sans faire de bruit, ignorant si elle dormait vraiment ou si elle faisait semblant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui demandait de passer en laissant la porte débarrée pour lui. Parfois elle l'attendait dans une position ou une tenue explicite, parfois elle s'endormait avant qu'il n'arrive.

Il caressa doucement sa fesse, effleurant le plug du bout des doigts. Un gémissement appréciateur lui parvint, étouffé par l'oreiller. Il remonta sa main le long de sa colonne et dégagea sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Se collant un peu plus contre elle, il frotta son bassin contre sa hanche, faisant durcir son membre tranquillement.

Pour quelqu'un qui voulait me punir, tu prends vachement ton temps, marmonne-t-elle.

C'était juste pour vérifier que tu étais bien réveillée.

En réponse, elle s'étira en redressant les fesses contre lui, avant de se retourner sur le dos. Ce qui attira le regard de Suigetsu sur sa poitrine aux mamelons pointant vers lui.

Qui a dit que t'avais le droit de te retourner sur le dos ? grogne-t-il en posant une main sur sa hanche nue.

Pour le provoquer, Karin commença à caresser ses seins sans le lâcher des yeux.

Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as mis autant de temps pour mettre des menaces à exécution. Ça doit faire deux heures que Pierrot est en place.

Perdant patience, Suigetsu la retourna sur le ventre et lui empoigna les fesses à deux mains. Il se pencha dessus et il passa la pointe de sa langue sur sa peau douce sans se presser. Le meilleur moyen de la punir, c'était de prendre son temps.

Donne-moi le lubrifiant, ordonne-t-il, la bouche à deux centimètres de ses fesses.

La bouteille se trouvait encore sur la table de nuit et Karin se retourna une nouvelle fois sur le dos pour pouvoir l'atteindre. En passant une jambe par-dessus sa tête pour entourer ses hanches de ses cuisses, elle se redressa avec le lubrifiant dans les mains pour en couvrir sa queue elle-même. Se rendant compte qu'elle le faisait sans même lui dire d'enfiler un condom, Suigetsu en fut surpris. Ce serait la première fois qu'ils le feraient sans cette protection de latex. Aucune chance qu'il s'enfonce ailleurs que par la porte de derrière, se dit-il. Mais Karin semblait avoir autre chose en tête.

T'inquiète, j'ai un nouveau stérilet, susurre-t-elle.

T'es sûre ? C'est quand même…

Je te fais confiance, l'arrête-t-elle en passant une main derrière sa nuque.

Le baiser qu'elle lui donna, laissa Suigetsu perturbé. Ce n'était pas sauvage comme d'habitude, c'était tendre, comme il le faisait avant de partir. Son bas ventre se contracta de plaisir et il suivit le mouvement lorsqu'elle se rallongea.

Quand ils avaient commencé cette liaison, Karin ne lui avait jamais demandé d'exclusivité. Il l'avait fait de son propre chef, et aussi parce qu'elle le satisfaisait pleinement. La seule chose qu'elle avait demandé, c'était qu'il passe un test de dépistage. Et vue le nombre de filles avec qui il avait couchées, sa demande était légitime. Heureusement, il était clean. Alors qu'elle lui « demande » de lui faire l'amour sans enfiler de préservatif, ça voulait dire beaucoup. C'était la première fois qu'une fille voulait le faire sans. À la base, il devait la « punir » ce soir, et au final, il se retrouvait à lui faire lentement l'amour. Il prit tout son temps, sans arrêter de l'embrasser, savourant chaque seconde. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien. Les doigts de Karin se crispèrent dans ses cheveux sous l'orgasme. Suigetsu appuya son front contre le sien, respirant avec difficulté, aussi tremblant qu'elle. Plutôt qu'un puissant orgasme, ce fut un long orgasme. Le meilleur qu'il ait jamais eu. Et tout d'un coup ce fut clair.

Je crois que je t'aime, lâche-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

Karin se tendit sous lui. Il y avait de meilleurs moments, et surtout positions, pour lâcher une bombe pareille. Mais c'est son cœur qui venait de parler et il avait la nette impression que ça avait commencé bien avant le début de leur liaison.

Suigetsu se redressa pour plonger son regard dans le sien, une main glissée dans ses cheveux. Il était incapable de déchiffrer les émotions qui passaient dans ses yeux encore humides des larmes qui avaient coulées en silence sur ses joues. Après un mois, il avait fini par deviner l'intensité de ses orgasmes selon la puissance des sanglots qui la secouait quand ils terminaient. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ses ex avaient utilisé ses larmes pour l'humilier, car lui, c'était tout le contraire. Il y avait d'abord de la fierté, puisque ça voulait dire qu'il avait bien performé. Mais il était aussi ému à chaque fois.

Qu'est-ce que…, bafouille Karin en clignant des paupières.

Elle était sans voix. À aucun moment elle ne s'était attendue à cette confession. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi quand elle lui avait dit de continuer, même s'il n'avait pas enfilé de condom. C'était le moment, l'ambiance. Un peu comme pour la vidéo un peu plus tôt.

De… Depuis… Depuis quand ?

Je ne sais pas. Mais ce soir ça m'a semblé évident.

Le regard de Suigetsu était plus sérieux que jamais et ça fit emballer le cœur de la rousse. Elle aussi, elle s'était fait prendre durant le dernier mois, sauf qu'elle avait cru être la seule. Elle ferma les yeux quand son pouce essuya sa joue. La tendresse s'était immiscée dans cette relation sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Mais au fil des jours, elle était devenue plus présente. D'abord par des caresses, des baisers, puis des mots tendres. Sans compter qu'ils dormaient parfois ensemble. Ils s'étaient vus presque tous les jours durant les quatre dernières semaines, et quand ce n'était pas le cas, ils avaient des conversations téléphoniques ou par texto durant de longues minutes. À cette pensée, Karin se dit que malgré ce qu'ils avaient dit au début, ils n'avaient jamais eu une relation purement sexuelle. Très axée sur le sexe, mais avec une complicité propre aux couples.

Et là je suis très mal à l'aise, parce que tu ne dis plus rien, soupire-t-il, nerveux.

Hum… C'est que… C'est assez difficile de réfléchir dans cette position.

Faut dire qu'il se trouvait encore en elle.

Est-ce que c'est une façon subtile de me dire de me tasser ? demande-t-il en tentant de faire de l'humour.

Euh… Pas nécessairement. C'est juste que… Je ne m'y attendais pas, finit-elle par dire sans le regarder en face.

Bien appuyé sur ses coudes, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder.

Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait essayer ? Et ne plus se cacher.

Qu'est-ce que vont dire les autres ?

On s'en fout des autres. Peu importe ce qu'Ino peut venir te dire, ou n'importe quelles de mes ex, ça ne concerne que nous.

Et tes amis ? Ils ne vont pas te charrier ?

Vu les rumeurs qui courent sur toi, ils risquent plus d'être impressionnés que j'aie réussi à te faire changer de bord.

Cette remarque fit rire Karin. Les rumeurs sur elle. Tout ça parce qu'aucun homme avant Suigetsu n'avait su gérer la réaction de son corps quand elle avait un orgasme.

Et mes larmes ne te dérangent vraiment pas ?

Seulement si ça arrive sans que je te touche. Là je risque de m'inquiéter.

Karin pouvait voir un mélange d'humour et de sérieux dans ses yeux. Mais elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire par-là. Au lit, pas de problème, puisqu'il en connaissait la cause. Dans une autre situation, la raison de ses larmes lui serait inconnue.

Tu ne risques rien à essayer, insiste-t-il.

Sauf si ça ne fonctionne pas, rétorque-t-elle.

Et si au contraire c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait nous arriver ? On passerait à côté d'une merveilleuse histoire. Et puis ma mère t'adore, alors ça commence bien.

À ce dernier commentaire, Karin recommença à rire. Il avait beau se plaindre continuellement de sa mère, son opinion était importante pour Suigetsu, surtout sur la fille qu'il fréquentait. Et il ne lui en présentait que s'il croyait une relation sérieuse possible.

Je ne te demande pas de me dire je t'aime, juste de me laisser une chance en tant que copain.

Karin se mordit la lèvre, indécise. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui, c'était une évidence. Par contre, même si elle lui faisait assez confiance pour avoir des rapports non-protégés comme plus tôt, elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à mettre son cœur en jeu. La trahison de Sasuke avait laissé une profonde cicatrice émotionnelle. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas tort. Il était possible qu'il soit la meilleure chose de sa vie. Déjà, c'était le premier à ne pas se moquer d'elle. Qui sait si elle rencontrerait quelqu'un d'autre comme lui.

Je… En fait… Je… Moi aussi je t'aime, réussit-elle enfin à avouer.

La peur et la nervosité disparurent des yeux de Suigetsu et un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne lui vole un baiser langoureux. Baiser qui s'intensifia, quand Karin commença à remuer le bassin sous lui. La nuit ne faisait que commencer.

Oo0oO

C'était une magnifique journée d'été, aucun nuage ne venait troubler le ciel bleu, alors qu'un couple échangeait leurs vœux devant leurs familles et amis. La mariée était magnifique dans sa robe sirène et le marié n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Derrière lui par contre, son témoin ne pouvait éloigner son regard du premier rang où Karin assistait à la cérémonie en caressant son ventre arrondi. Suigetsu aurait préféré être assis près d'elle, leurs doigts enlacés. Sauf que son frère avait insisté pour qu'il soit son témoin.

Si Mangetsu et Ayumi avaient décidé de se marier après l'obtention de leur dernier diplôme universitaire, Karin et lui avaient plutôt opté pour avoir un bébé avant qu'il ne commence sa maîtrise. Bon, à la base ça ne faisait pas partie du programme, mais après un mois de panique, ils avaient fini par s'en réjouir. Suigetsu n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis qu'elle avait accepté de lui donner une chance deux ans plus tôt. Mais il avait eu raison, c'était la meilleure chose qui leur soit arrivée. Certaines de ses ex, dont Ino, avaient tenté de détruire leur couple, mais rien n'aurait pu fonctionner. Ils habitaient presque ensemble au bout de deux semaines. Après le début de leur liaison, donc deux semaines avant qu'ils ne soient officiellement ensemble. Suigetsu avait même remercié Ino, puisque sans ce pari, il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de s'approcher de Karin et de coucher avec elle. C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie.


End file.
